


Ornament

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Camming, Character Death, Cheating, Church Sex, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption, Deception, Dirty Talk, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Stabbing, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex, Violence, glass, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho likes Christmas time, and he likes his boyfriend Hyunjin. Sort of.  He also really likes the cute dog walker Seungmin, and the boy from that sketchy dating app Jisung, and his ex Chan, oh and he likes that Changbin guy from gaming online too. And of course there’s Felix, that boy from Hyunjins church who has the prettiest moans and freckles.Minho isn’t a good person, he knows that dating six different men is bad. But nothing is worse than dating six men only to smash their hearts on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 184
Kudos: 426





	1. Minlix

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never posted a chapter fic but there’s always a start to everything. This fic is uh...interesting. I’ll update tags and the warnings as the fic progresses, up until the end it’s pretty sfw I’ll just tell everyone now that the ending is NOT and I’ll tag appropriately when that happens of course and change warnings etc.
> 
> Anyways this first part is about Minlix, each chapter is a new ship: Minsung, Minchan, Minbin, 2Min, and Hyunho respectively. There will be 1-3 ending chapters where the tags will change drastically along with the warnings for this fic. 
> 
> Like always if I forgot to tag anything please let me know!
> 
> And also, I rarely beta and this isn’t beta’d either.

Minho wasn’t a good person. But he didn’t deserve this. 

“Please…” Minho was choking. His body stung, lungs sore from begging and crying. He felt like a used mat. Part of him probably did deserve this but...fuck did anyone deserve something so cruel? Something so unforgivably disgusting. 

Minho felt sick.

Minho was sick. 

——

“Just like that..., yeah like that Felix.” Minho shuddered, fingers wrapped in lavender strands of hair as the man's head bobbed along his cock, slurping sounds and Minho’s breathy moans the only noise audible in the cool night. 

Felix hummed against him, small fingers squeezing at the base of Minho’s length that his poor little mouth couldn’t handle. 

Minho smirked at that, dark hair falling into his eyes as he watched the younger man move. Felix was hot. Really hot. Minho loved seeing him, loved getting blown behind the little Catholic Church Felix and Hyunjin attended frequently. It was fun, defiling this good little child of God in such a holy place. And the best part was that nobody would ever know. 

He wasn’t a good person. Minho knew that. Using six boys who thought he loved them was awful. But fuck, Minho didn’t want to be a good guy. He couldn’t pick one of them. He wanted all of them. He wanted to devour them all, they were his and they fucking knew it. Hyunjin was a little different. He should have cared more about how this would affect him, but Minho just couldn’t find any reason to. Hyunjin has gotten boring and busy over the two years they’d been together. It wasn’t Minho’s fault that all these men had landed in his life because his boyfriend was too busy to pay attention to him. 

Felix and Hyunjin attending the same church had always been risky, but thankfully the two hadn’t really crossed paths. Felix has known about Hyunjin though. He’s the only one who knew that Minho had a boyfriend. And for some reason he didn’t seem to care...Felix was fucked in the head too. 

How Minho had successfully juggled six different men on his cock was...he was a God. An arrogant, drop-dead gorgeous, and manipulative God. And he fucking loved it. 

Minho loved filling Felix’s mouth, loved holding the gagging boy against his cock as he came down his throat, Felix always crying and shaking at the end. But shit was Felix into this. He loved this so badly. Minho knew he did. 

“Good boy,” Minho breathed out, pulling Felix by his hair rough, the younger mans face red and drenched with tears, mouth gaped open as cum rolled down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Jesus fucking Christ. 

Felix pulled himself up shakily, wrapping his arms lose around Minho’s waist, “how good?”

Minho’s chest fluttered, “the best,” Minho released Felix’s hair, moving his hands to those thin hips as their lips finally met. 

Felix was so good. 

“Turn around,” Minho whispered, flicking his tongue along Felix’s bottom lip, and damn did that Australian boy listen fast. He always did. 

Minho ran his fingertips along Felix’s denim jacket, easy. He was easy. 

“Minho!” Felix wasn’t that quiet though, and it made things a little risky. 

“Shush,” Minho laughed, covering Felix’s mouth that instantly soaked Minho’s hand in drool. But Minho didn’t mind, it was flattering. He loved that he dominated Felix so easily, and made him crumble under his touch. 

Minho shuddered as he finally came, riding himself out as roughly as he could while Felix leaned against the wall. The way Felix was crying in his palm was only making him want to fuck him harder. But that wasn’t the goal. Hurting Felix physically wasn’t anything he’d ever do. He wasn’t that awful. 

Felix’s hole clenched as Minho pulled out, admiring how his cum ran down Felix’s thigh as he collapsed against the brick wall, hands clinging and nails digging for support. 

“Look at you, Lixie…,” Minho laughed, running fingers along Felix’s bare back underneath of his jacket and shirt, feeling all those pretty moles and scars. His moles and scars, “you’re so filthy, baby.”

Felix managed a laugh of his own, shakily climbing up the wall, pressing his cheek into the dirt-covered wall with lack of regard for the germs. Disgusting. But hot. Felix was so hot. 

“Next time you should fuck me on the fucking floor, Minho.” Felix turned to face Minho, wrapping his arms loose about his neck, “I’d like that…”

Next time. 

Minho grabbed Felix’s chin, angling his face up as he kissed the younger man hard at the mouth, “on Christmas I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Felix shuddered happily at that, moving his hand down to pull the pants at his ankles up, buckling himself quickly, “I can’t wait. I bet it’s going to be so great...god I can’t believe we’re going to spend Christmas together...I’ve never spent it away from family before.” Ouch. 

Minho smirked, “we’ve been together for eight months...might as well celebrate together. And I couldn’t bare you running off to Australia right now.”

“Offer still stands if you wanna come home with me, instead.”

He couldn’t. 

“Maybe next year...I’ll go meet your parents and tell them how fucking sexy you are when you gag on my cock.”

Felix laughed happily, smile stretched wide, “Christmas is going to be so fucking great with you…do I see you before or after Hyunjin does?”

Minho clicked his tongue, “probably after...I’d love to see you after Hyunjin bores me to death…”

“You should break up with him.”

Minho felt his head spin, “maybe I will keep you all to myself and finally send him off?”

“I can’t fucking wait for Christmas, Minho.”

Great. Minho was such an asshole. He liked these guys, he really did. He liked Seungmin, the cute boy who’d walk his dog passed his apartment every day. He liked Jisung who he met on some sketchy fuck buddy app. He liked Changbin from overseas. He liked Chan from their school days. He liked Felix, who was the only one who knew Minho had a boyfriend because honestly, it was too hard to keep secret, and of course...he liked Hyunjin. The one he was hurting the most, he figured. 

Minho wasn’t a good person. For the last year he’d been playing six different men. It was this weird bucket list challenge he’d seen online. Some man wanted to see how many people he could latch onto until the end of the year. Then he’d pick who he wanted and drop the rest. Minho, however, had gotten carried away. He actually had feelings for these men. 

But his feelings weren’t going to stop him from dropping them all on Christmas. The all part stung a bit. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to keep, fuck. None of them would even want to keep Minho after this. But he had this deep down nasty desire to keep all of them there on Christmas. To tell them the truth. All six of them. 

He riled himself up at the thought of six confused men gathering at his house. He’d break the news right in his living room. How they were all fools to believe they were special. 

It was cruel. And it felt wrong. But Minho was cruel, and he knew he was wrong. But it would be fun. It would be fun to post in that forum. Fun. Would it be? What if they got really mad at him? He figured he’d keep the police on speed dial. He was pulling a risky one with this. 

Stringing these men along had been too easy, though. All six of them. Minho had made them all feel individually special that they agreed to spend Christmas with him. Christmas away from their families. Christmas from people who actually loved them. 

——

Minho should have felt bad. Felix was such a bright guy. He was happy, bubbly. Felix was a foreigner from Australia, and Minho wasn’t able to communicate properly with him for months. But Felix...he had to have him. 

Getting Felix alone without Hyunjin suspecting Minho was hard. Hyunjin was the one who had dragged Minho to church with him in the first place. It was risky. So stupid and risky. But Felix has freckles, and he had a face that begged to be covered in Minho’s cum. It’s what Felix deserved. 

So when Felix was in the bathroom getting himself off after service one day...Minho had to take the opportunity. 

“Oh my god...I didn’t know anyone was still here. Oh fuck—I’m so sorry“ Felix scrambled to pull his pants up, dick leaking precum. His tiny dick. It was cute. 

“Why sorry?” Minho asked, brushing a lock of dark brown hair behind his ear innocently. 

“I...because I was getting off in a church...oh god I shouldn’t even be saying that—“

“Your korean has gotten really good,” Minho spoke up, standing in front of Felix, eyeing him curiously as the man buckled his pants slow, “I mean...I could help you out.”

“You could what?” Minho was in. Felix’s face reddened, and he was stammering through his sentence like a shy little kid. 

Minho smirked, “if you want...I could help you out with that problem of yours.” 

Felix was awestruck. But thank god he reversed the process at his pants, moving his hand away with a shaky breath and a half smirk. Catholic boys must have all been like this. Hyunjin and Felix were the same. Horny boys hidden under innocent smiles. 

So Minho helped him, getting on his knees as he took Felix whole. Now, Minho’s mouth was small. But Felix’s cock was smaller. It was like a lollipop that Minho could easily devour without problem. 

Felix was pretty quiet. It must’ve been the church thing. He was really quiet. And the way he gripped m!nho’s hair was...yes. He finally found someone interesting. 

Burying the fact that Hyunj!n was his boyfriend and probably wondering why he at his house for dinner yet...this was really fun. Unexpected yet...really fun. Felix was cute. Minho did good picking him. He wished that he’d eased into their relationship more but...he couldn’t resist. He knew Felix spent ages in the bathroom doing this. He just got so lucky this time. 

“I’m sorry I came like that..,” Felix was so flushed, innocently wiping Minho’s chin of Felix’s seed, “I should have warned you.”

Minho smiled wide, “I don’t mind. You taste really good, you must eat really well.” Minho teased, running his fingers down Felix’s pretty thigh, “I’m Minho by the way.” 

“I know…,” Felix flushed, biting down hard at his lip. 

Minho felt panic wash over him. Shit. He knew!? 

“You’re dating Hyunjin…do you think I’m blind?”

Minho was shaky. Felix was supposed to be the second addition to his stupid plot. And he was losing him. He was going to lose him and he was probably going to tell Hyunjin and ruin everything already. 

“Felix I—“

“I won’t tell him.” Felix pulled himself off of the toilet seat, motioning for Minho to take his spot, “now sit so I can ride you.”

Minho smirked, tilting his head with curiosity, “you’re kidding?”

“I’ve seen how he’s been neglecting you...he brought you and I can tell you’ve never wanted to be here. He doesn’t really...seem to give you much attention either.”

Minho took a seat, settled back as Felix unbuttoned his pants, “you got that all from observation?”

“You clearly don’t want to be here...your social media says you think religion is, and I’m quoting you on this, ‘wack’.”

Minho couldn’t help but laugh at his own words. Religion was pretty wack to him. He didn’t get it. Never would. He only went because Hyunjin begged him...and he only stayed because he wanted to taste the freckled boy pews ahead. 

——

“Jesus Christ—“

“I was that good?” Felix laughed, lips trailing along Minho’s neck, though he wasn’t sucking enough to cause marks. Minho had warned him about that already. 

“Unexpected…and you’re like, disgusting.” 

“Oh?” Felix ran his fingers up and down Minho’s pretty hips, “is it because I kissed you after you rimmed me?”

“I’m kinda gross too, huh?” Minho snickered tiredly, head leaning back against the tiles, “that was really good…”

“Wanna do it again sometime?”

“Yes, fuck yes…but Hyunjin and I…”

“I get it. I won’t say anything,” Felix whispered, “we’ll make this a...mutually awful thing we share.”

“This is so wrong…” Minho sighed. 

“You in, Minho?”

“Fuck yes.”

Felix was the second boy he’d wrapped around his finger. Well, third. Hyunjin was the original...Jisung was the second. 

Jisung from online. Jisung who was as clueless about this arrangement as Hyunjin. Maybe even more clueless. More naive.


	2. Minsung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 I guess jddjhdd minsung based

It was cruel. Twisted. 

Minho rest back into his couch, firewood cracking in the fireplace. He was awful. He was so fucking terrible. 

“Here,” A faint giggle and Minho felt his lap fill, legs rest at either side of him, “I brought you some cocoa.”

Minho hummed happily as he brought the mug to his lips, inhaling the scent as the man at his lap started to roll his hips teasingly. 

“You want me that bad?” Minho laughed, taking a sip from the mug before settling it at the side table, running his fingers along the mans exposed chest, “You’re so needy, Jisung.”

Jisung snickered, leaning in to press his lips to Minho’s jaw, “I can’t resist. You are the best ass I’ve ever had.”

Minho laughed, biting at his bottom lip as Jisung’s tongue traced his throat, almost as if he was going to be devoured. 

No, Minho was the one who would be doing the devouring. 

“You have a lot of nerve getting me this hard after how you treated me earlier,” Minho whispered, digging nails into Jisungs stomach as the younger man gripped Minho’s hip tight. 

“You seemed to enjoy the rug burn,” Jisung teased as his lips reached Minho’s, “you’re okay though, right?”

“I’m fine.” Minho smiled sweetly, showing Jisung the side of his cheek where he’d been shoved onto the carpet earlier, thank god he could make up a story to hide that one from the others, “it doesn’t sting too bad.”

“Oh no, baby it looks like it really hurt.” Jisung pouted, grabbing Minho’s face in his hands, “want me to kiss it better?”

Minho shook his head with the smallest giggle, leaning forward to brush plush lips along Jisung’s thin ones, “I think my mouth stings the most right now, Sungie. Make me feel better?”

Jisung hummed pleasantly, smashing their lips together clumsily, the tiny clack of teeth causing both of them to giggle in their spot. 

Jisung. 

Jisung was so giggly. So precious and bright. He’d been with Jisung for around ten whole months now, he really liked Jisung. He liked how Jisung fucked him hard and unforgiving. Much like how Minho was with Felix. Minho loved being manhandled by Jisung. Loved how Jisung would call him a slut. If Minho wasn’t dating six other men he would let Jisung mark him up too. But marks were forbidden. Hickies were scary but easily managed with makeup. Jisung loved giving those. 

Minho shuddered as Jisungs tongue filled his mouth. Jisung always kissed him so well too, filling his mouth with his tongue until Minho was gasping for air. 

“Round two?” Jisung hummed, carding fingers through minhos messy hair, “I’ll go soft and easy?”

“You’re so horny, Sungie.” Minho laughed, leaning back into the couch as Jisung bucked his hips against his own, “can I be lazy?”

“You mean you just want to lay there?” Jisung laughed, adjusting so Minho’s legs hung at either side of Jisung now, the feeling of Jisung’s dick against him causing him to hiss. 

Minho nodded, biting his bottom lip, “yeah...you know?” He only trusted Jisung with that. 

“Fuck...how did I manage to find you?” Jisung laughed pushing Minho onto his back, fingertips caressing his inner thigh as he crawled over him, “you sure?”

“Mhm, I’m tired...just wanna doze off.” Minho snickered. They did this sometimes. Jisung was trustworthy. Only him. 

“Only if you’re one hundred, Minho.” Jisung whispered, pulling Minho’s shorts down, cool fingers spread across his ass. Jisung loved Minho’s ass, a lot. 

Jisung genuinely loved Minho. It was odd how Minho and Jisung had gotten this comfortable, after all they had met online. They didn’t meet at a cafe or even really a dating site. They met on some sketchy fuck-buddy website. Jisung, though reeking of fuckboy according to his photos, was hot. And once Minho unlocked his private gallery...he really couldn’t resist. 

His dick was big. Like, unexpectedly big. Jisung was tiny, small waist, no ass. He was just small all around. Except that thing in his pants. He was almost as hung as Hyunjin. There was no way in hell Minho wasn’t going to make sure he had that thing in his mouth at least once. If he could manage to sit on it, even better. 

And he had. 

After some awkward messages back and forth they met in Jisungs car of all places. The younger man drove them out to some creepy ass graveyard in the middle of the night and sucked the life out of Minho’s dick after Minho had sucked his. 

God. 

He didn’t expect to actually like Jisung, to enjoy his company. Jisung was lovely, a sweetheart with a magical dick that Minho couldn’t resist. 

God, he was shit. Minho was shit. 

“Good morning, or I guess evening.” Jisung teased, fingertips dancing along Minho’s cheek. 

He was sore. Like really sore. But that was expected. If anyone else asked, he had a rough night at work. That was another thing Minho feared, someone figuring out he was fucking other people. He couldn’t have that. This somnophilia thing that they’d been trying out with Jisung was dangerous enough. Minho could easily get caught. 

“Hey…” Minho day himself up with a hiss, gripping tight onto Jisungs arm, “you think you went a little overboard?”

“I’m sorry, I think the position might have hurt you a lot more than uh...yeah I went overboard, I’m so sorry.” Jisung was caressing Minho’s hip, staring at his stomach with such loving expression. Fuck. 

“It’s alright, it’s new. We’ll get the hang of it, Jisung.” Minho snickered, leaning into Jisung to press itty bitty kisses, “I trust you.”

“You know I love you, right?”

He knew. They all had fallen. The only one who wasn’t in love with him was Seungmin. But he hadn’t known Seungmin as long as the others. Honestly Seungmin probably saw Minho the way he was him, just a fuck. 

“I love you too, Sung.”

He did kind of. He loved them. In a weird way. But he wasn’t going to continue. He couldn’t. He had to break the cycle before he really fell for someone. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Jisung suggested as he helped Minho upright. 

His back was shooting pain. Fuck. Jisung must’ve really fucked him while he slept, really deep and obviously rough. Which was a slight issue. He was probably going to see Hyunjin tonight. Probably. 

“Yeah, shower sounds amazing.”

Bruising. Minho has bruises on his lower back and hips. Which was an issue. He’d find a way to cover them but it was dangerous. 

——

“Hey I’m outside...where’s your car?” 

Minho hasn’t met this guy yet. He’d cammed him once. Video called him countlessly. But he had yet to see him in person. Yet to touch him in person. 

It was definitely awkward seeing the rundown Cadillac. A Cadillac. Alright. Why not?

Jisungs sns did him no justice. He was so sexy. Like so sexy. Minho felt his mouth water as Jisung stepped out of his car, thin waist on display since he’d tucked his shirt on. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Wow, you’re really hot.” 

The fact Minho wasn’t saying those words first was upsetting. 

“Oh? Did you think I was catfishing you?” Minho smirked, the younger boy brushing his hair back off his forehead. Fuck. 

“Honestly? Even if you were I still would have let you suck my dick.”

And that’s what happened. Minho sucked this guys dick in his cadillac in the middle of a fucking graveyard. And after? His life felt like it had been completely sucked out of him in return. 

Jisung was so good. Like exceptionally good at sucking dick. And he was strong. He’d held Minho’s hands down the majority of the time, after making Minho cum for like the second or third time. He was overstimulated and his head was foggy as shit, but Jesus Christ was it fun. 

“Wanna fuck?”

Fucking hell. Jisung wouldn’t let up. Minho’s entire head was spinning and his dick was way too sensitive. So why did he say ‘yeah man’?

Minho was gonna die. Like he was sure Jisung was going to kill him from all this stress. Jisung was big. Yeah he knew. But he didn’t know Jisung was that big. Minho was good at topping. He liked it. But with Jisung? He’d bottom forever. He would never even ask to fuck Jisung when that dick was right there. 

It was like a perfect fit. Some internet strangers dick was like his fucking house key, opening him up and filling him till he popped. 

Minho felt like he’d pop, anyways. Jisung had already came inside of him once and held everything in with his fingers before filling Minho again. 

“More?” Jisung’s voice was soft yet held this arrogant tone that made Minho want to scream, “slut want more or nah?” Jisung said that in English, and it took Minho a second to comprehend but fuck. Slut. Nobody called him that. 

Minho found a new kink. Being used. Being absolutely used by Jisung. He didn’t have to work or do anything. Jisung did it all. Pleased both of them in every way imaginable. 

“I’m gonna cum again, want me to fill you up or you want a mouthful?”

There was something so fucking dirty about how Jisung spoke to him. 

“Jesus Christ…” Minho wasn’t coherent. He gripped around Jisung tight, throwing his head down against the backseat, “whatever you want. Whatever you want, Jisung.”

Jisung bit his bottom lip at that, stare full of lust, “lemme cum all over your cheeks.”

“Which cheeks?” Minho gasped as Jisung gave a couple of really deep thrusts that nearly sent his head into an escapable euphoria. 

“These,” Jisung grabbed Minho’s chin hard, spitting into his face. They’d talked about that online. Spit. As gross as it seemed, it only made Minho want to be ruined even more.

Minho just nodded, gasps increasing as Jisung pulled out of him, that empty feeling causing his hole to clench uncontrollably, Jisung’s cum leaking out of him like he’d been squished like a bug. It caused tingles across his body and maybe part of him should have made the guy use a condom, but whatever. Jisung was hot and Minho was an idiot. 

Jisung scooted up over him, pumping his swollen cock right over Minho’a face, his other hand still tight at Minho’s chin, holding him in place. 

“Open your mouth and say ‘ah’,” jisung insisted, sticking his own tongue out like he was a puppy, making little gaspy breaths to obviously tease Minho. It was so hot. 

And Minho obliged, mouth slack along with this tongue. And then he shut his eyes as the spray of white smacked against his face. 

Getting cum in his eye wasn’t apart of the plan. And it didn’t feel pleasant. But he was so overwhelmed and sensitive that he could barely even breathe. Jisung was palming Minho’s dick as he pumped himself till he was limp, watching Minho with the strangest curiosity. 

Minho really couldn’t breathe. Like he was just gasping and shaking from everything this kid was doing to him. Jisung was fucking insane. And Minho loved it. Loved how tired and drugged out he was because of Jisung. 

But he needed to be careful with this. Jisung was rough. And even tho he had obeyed the morning marking’ rule, he had still bruised Minho’s hips. He had to be more careful. 

“You okay? You didn’t forget that safeword right?” He was cute. 

“No, no.” Minho gasped out, running fingers over his cum-coated face, separating his fingers and watching the white separate between his fingers. 

“Let’s clean you up,” Jisung laughed, patting Minho’s cheek with a much gentler motion, the feeling of something damp against his cheek. Like a wipe or something, “I always come prepared. I have Advil in the center console and I probably have a change of clothes if you need them.”

Oh. That was cute. 

“How am I gonna go to work tomorrow?” Minho teased, running tired fingertips along Jisung’s elbow, “I can barely move.”

“Call out,” jisung snickered, leaning down to ghost against Minho’s lips, “I’ll take care of you.”

Hot. Hot. Hot. 

“How do I know you’re not going to kill me?” Minho laughed, trying his hardest to pull himself up from the seat. 

“Oh, how do I know you’re not going to kill me?” Jisung replied with a brighter grin, running his fingertips along Minho’s cheek as he wiped at his face. 

“You brought me to a graveyard in the middle of the night.”

“Honestly? It was just close and empty. Except the ghosts…” Jisung’s nervous laugh was convincing. He was clearly scared of their location. Fucking adorable. 

“I don’t like ghosts, either. I’m actually the biggest chicken of all time.”

“Oh we’re perfect together, then.” Jisung was bright. Like...unexpectedly bright. 

“We should continue this,” that was the plan anyways. Jisung was supposed to be another boy to the mix of his. Just a number. 

“Oh? Sounds awesome to me.” English again. This time Minho clearly struggled a second, Jisung’s smile the widest it had been all night, “I’ll buy you some food and take you home...if you want?”

Minho sighed, “I’d like that. I think I need to be stuffed with food instead of your cum.”

Minho’s statement caused Jisung to laugh. Wide and loud. Oh fuck. He was cute. Minho was in over his head. 

Second. This was so wrong. Jisung was easy to grab. He would be hard to hide from Hyunjin but...he’d manage. He had to. It was apart of this stupid goal he’d set. 

But Jisung was a walk in the park compared to Chan. Chan was invasive. Chan was hard to keep down. Chan knew him. Knew so much about Minho and there was no way he wouldn’t find out about Hyunjin,...Jisung, and Felix.


	3. Minchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos I’ve been feeling really exhausted lately and just haven’t been up for producing anything perfect sjdhdhd 
> 
> I think the next part which is Minbin will be up next month unless I accidentally stretch this fic longer than I’m supposed to. Thanks always and if I need to tag anything please let me know.

Chan. Honestly Minho should have seen this coming. Chan was a bundle of emotions that were anything but tame. Anything but calm. And god he could not do this. 

“Minho?”

It wasn’t like Minho was scared of Chan, well nevermind. He kind of was. Because Chan really liked him. Chan was so into Minho that he’d become possessive. Maybe rekindling a fake relationship with his ex from school was a bad idea. Minho was an idiot. 

“Yeah?” Minho replied, huddling against Chan. He had to be extra careful with Chan. He didn’t think Chan would ever harm him but...god he would get so mad at anyone even daring to talk to Minho. It was bad. Chan looped in was bad. 

“You okay?” 

Chan wasn’t bad. He hadn’t been bad while they dated...but it felt odd. Chan wasn’t the same Chan. He was more aggressive and less passive about shit. He was so angry all the time. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Chan whined cutely, tucking hair behind Minho’s ear, “you’re lying.”

Minho huffed, pulling himself up to look Chan in the eyes. See the thing was…Chan wasn’t scary. Chan was sweet. Chan would never hurt him and he never got angry at him. Whenever they had arguments Chan just kind of shut down...he’d never hurt Minho. So why was Minho so worried?

“I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Chan asked, tilting his head with the slightest little grin. Chans grin was cute. His dimples were cute. Fuck. 

“You’re so cute, Chan.”

Chan laughed out, burying his face into Minho’s neck, arms around him loosely. Yeah Chan wasn’t scary. He was just a big teddy bear. He’d never hurt Minho. 

But shit did he think about how Chan would react to this shit he was going to do to them on Christmas. Chan might actually get him to chicken out. 

“Can we go out tonight?”

Another rule. Minho couldn’t risk being seen. He couldn’t go out with him. He couldn’t. It sucked but…

“I’m too tired, Chan.”

“You’re always tired,” that grip loosened until Chan had completely released him, “one day we’re going to go out so I can flaunt you to everyone.”

Minho snorted, “what if someone from school saw us together?”

“Even better.”

“You were this popular jock and I was a nerd, it would be a slap huh?”

Chan pouted, wrapping his arms around Minho again, pressing these tiny kisses to Minho’s mouth, “you mean like how it was when we literally dated in school? Remember how jealous everyone was.”

“Of you.”

“God...Minho if they saw you now, they’d be so jealous of me. Jealous of how I landed the most beautiful man in the world — not that you haven’t always been.”

Chan always liked Minho. The only reason they broke up was school. They graduated and Chan moved far away. Finding Chan again was…fate? Doing this to Chan was shitty. It was so shitty. 

But he had to. 

“Are you too tired to...?” Chan asked suddenly, kisses getting more focused on his bottom lip, chans teeth sucking into the plush lip with greed. 

Minho snorted, petting fingers through chans hair, “absolutely not. How do you wanna do it?”

Chan pulled away, scanning Minho’s face before letting that cute grin spread, “kinda want to be fucked, Minho.”

Good. Chan was so soft with him. Which was nice but...it hurt. Chan was too loving about it. When Minho was in control he could just fake it. Fake it? Was he faking it? 

They always fucked so romantically. With Hyunjin it made sense. With Jisung there wasn’t much love. Same with Felix. They were just rough fucks. Changbin wasn’t like Chan either. They hadn’t even fucked or met...and Seungmin? He was a constant one night stand. Nobody was romantic with him like Chan was. It was too much sometimes. Minho was worried he would change his mind. And it wasn’t good. 

“Minho…” he was too attached. Chan was way too attached to Minho. It fucking terrified him. He was way too scared for how Chan would react on that horrible day Minho had planned. Why was he doing this? No. He couldn’t let chan break him from this. This was supposed to be fun. Minho didn’t care about them. He wasn’t supposed to. 

“Good?” Minho asked with the smallest breathy laugh as his finger wiggled around chans insides, teasing that swollen bundle of nerves. 

“Yeah,” Chan breathes out, dark hair shielding his eyes as his mouth gaped open in bliss. 

Chan. 

“Want another?” Minho teased, knowing full well that the three he’d managed was good enough. Chan knew that too. 

“Not another finger…” Chan laughed, wiggling himself against Minho, “I’d like your dick instead.”

Minho shook his head, “oh?”

“Yes, come on!” Chan laughed, grabbing Minho’s wrist carefully, “gimme that dick, Min.”

Minho rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to chans lips as his fingers slid out of the man beneath him. 

“Lemme sit on you, but don’t lay down.”

“You know I’m lazy,” Minho snickered, leaning back on both arms as Chan adjusted himself upright, hand wrapping around Minho’s dick as he slipped a condom down his length. 

“Too lazy?” Chan asked, settling over Minho’s dick, legs at either side of him, “you sure?”

Minho sighed, pulling himself up slightly to lick chans bottom lip, “see? Lazy!”

Chans dimples, man. 

“Fine fine, lazy ass.” Chan snorted, pushing Minho back into the bed as he steadied himself over Minho’s length, Minho helping guide Chan down. 

Minho would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy fucking Chan. The intimacy was nice...even if he wasn’t supposed to do it like that. To have such romantic tension. It was too dangerous. Chan was dangerous. 

Chan was a problem. 

“Fuck...Minho—“ chans mouth was gaped as he rode Minho, pace painfully slow as chans hands pressed agaisnt Minho’s bare chest. 

“Yeah?” Minho gave a gentle thrust upward, Chan leaning down over him, lips ghosted over his own as shaky breaths left. 

“It feels so good.”

Of course it did. Minho was arrogant about that at least. He had a good pace. Had a good dick. Was good. 

“Want me to speed it up?” Minho laughed, grabbing chan's face in his hands, giving another thrust that caused Chan to lay flush against him, breaths so shaky from practically nothing. 

“Yeah, you can.” Chan was laughing again, giving Minho this longing look that was pleading for his attention. 

Minho sighed happily as he bucked his hips, Chan burying into his collarbone, teeth grazing the flesh in excitement. 

“Fucking yes…”

Minho did it again, holding Chan close as his hand crawled down his back, eyes fixating on how the man seemed to melt into him. 

Chans mouth was getting a little too...friendly at his collar. He could feel Chan sucking against the skin, which was a slight issue. 

So Minho flipped them. He wanted to be lazy, but Chan was getting dangerous. And he couldn’t have that. 

“You awake now?” Chan laughed as his hair spread across the pillow, giving soft breaths as Minho started to move inside of him, “fuck—“

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Minho whispered, digging a hand into chans hair as he brought one of the man's legs up against his chest, spraying tiny kisses into his inner thigh to chans pleasure. 

Intimate. Chan was intimate. A romantic. Minho really underestimated how deep he was with Chan. Chan was too fucking close. Too sweet. Despite that clear anger he was sweet. He would protect Minho against anything and here Minho was...ready to drop and break his heart. God Minho was worried Chan would hurt him. But maybe with five other guys there he wouldn’t. Fuck. 

Minho let out a long moan as he gave Chan a deep thrust, holding himself there with steady sighs. 

“Minho!” Chan laughed, a hand under the pillow beneath his head as the other hand pumped himself. He was leaking so badly that he knew Chan wouldn’t last long. Chan rarely did when Minho topped him. 

“Yeah?” Minho teased, sucking at the white skin of his thigh, “got something to say?”

“Harder, Min.” Chan was still laughing. Still really bubbly and sweet. 

Minho felt awful as he came inside of the condom, riding himself out as Chan let out shaky breaths laced in giggles. 

Fucking Chan. He was too close. Too intimate. Too scared of how he’d react. Shit. 

——

“Minho?”

Minho didn’t know what to expect when he turned around to see that blonde mop of hair and dimples. Chan? 

“Oh, Chan?” 

It was awkward. Meeting his ex boyfriend from high school after he left the country. Yeah. That’s what happened. Chan left for Australia after they graduated. It wasn’t heartbreaking. Chan had to go home. And Minho didn’t want to leave. And their relationship was juvenile. Chan was this sports jock and Minho was this shy nerd. Was. 

Chan had been doing well. Like really well. He was working towards his masters and he seemed to know what he wanted in life. Minho? He was working. He didn’t end up going to school after graduation like he planned. It just hadn’t added up for him. 

“You look really good, Minho.” He knew that. 

“Yeah, I grew up. Lost that baby fat and started dieting—“

“You always looked good, Minho.” Chan shot back, “I mean that.”

Minho believed him. When they were together Chan made it known how much he loved Minho’s features. How he loved to grip onto his plush stomach and slide his fingers up and down Minho’s thick thighs. Chan even liked his glasses. Thought his acne was cute. Chan was...genuine. 

“Now I appeal to everyone.” Minho laughed, brushing hair behind his ear as they stood in the crowded cafe, “want to uh, talk?” What. 

“Sure!”

This wasn’t really fair. Roping Chan into his scheme was dirty. Wrong. Chan was a good person. 

Well, good enough. Chan had become possessive. And once Minho and him had accidentally made out in the cafe...it was apparent. 

Chan needed Minho. To survive; to function. He just needed him. Minho was an idiot to kiss him. An idiot to not tell Chan he was seeing someone. All Chan had to do was steal Minho’s phone and he’d know all of his secrets. About how he was nothing but a fucking cheater. He’d nearly gotten Minho in trouble after Changbin tried to video call while he was watching a movie on his laptop. It was just...very risky. 

Minho bringing in Chan was fucking stupid. He shouldn’t have done that. 

“Minho, you should come to Australia with me for the holiday.”

Minho swallowed hard, snuggling into Chan as he stared at the screen, old black and white film on screen. 

“It would be so cool...right?”

“Why not stay with me this year?”

“Ah...I don’t usually miss seeing my mom.”

Minho bit his lip. This was wrong. But his plot. His list. His scheme. It meant more. Why? He didn’t fucking know anymore. 

“I have plans for you here...we could go the week after? Late Christmas?” Minho suggested as Chan wrapped his arms securely around him, “I’d like that…”

“I’ll talk to my family. I would like that though. Spending Christmas with you would be…” Chan trailed off, “there’s a lot I’d like to do with you. Maybe I had things planned too but...I could always do that here.”

Terror. Minho knew what Chan meant. And it only made his stomach boil with more agony than he could control. He knew very well what chans plans were. He’d snooped around chans drawers. He knew. And it made him sick. He’d thrown up over it. This man genuinely loved him and Minho was using him. 

Minho was using all of them. And fuck he was sure he’d get killed over this. Were they just going to take it? Would they let it go and leave? He was destroying lives for what? Fun?

Minho swallowed hard. Chan was so deep he was going to ask Minho to fucking marry him. Something Hyunjin should have been doing. But Hyunjin was boring. Hyunjin would never. 

Chan was a problem. 

But thank god there was Changbin to distract him. Changbin was easier than all of these men. And Chan was the hardest. Minho could go to Changbin to blow off steam. And Changbin always delivered.


	4. Minbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof minbin posting early because I’m running out of days till Christmas and I finally got to the last part 💀

“Just a couple weeks, right?” 

Changbin was in this big fuzzy sweater decorated with little polar bears, beanie over his brighter colored hair. He must have dyed it. 

“Soon, yeah…”

“Meeting on Christmas isn’t weird for you?” Changbin laughed, biting at his palm as he leaned forward, eyes scanning the screen. 

“No. I don’t have plans,” Minho lied, offering Changbin the tiniest grin. 

It was getting to him. The closer they got to Christmas, the more anxious he became. He didn’t want to...hurt any of them. But it was his goal. He'd practically been cheating them all year. He had to go through with it. 

“I can’t wait to meet you...I honestly just wanna hold your hands dude.” Changbin laughed into his palm now, keeping his face hidden from Minho though the lighting in his room did enough of that. 

Minho adjusted his laptop screen, sliding it onto his couch as he slipped upright, “my hands of all things?” Minho slipped his fingers into his pants, wrapping his hand around his length that was pretty limp at the moment. 

Changbins smile grew, “ah, maybe that too.”

“Maybe?” Minho popped himself out from the construction, length slowly gardening as Changbin watched in awe, “just maybe?”

“Don’t tease me, Minho. I’m already going to fuck the shit out of you when I get there. I’m going to pin you down so fast.”

“You really think so?” Minho laughed, rolling his thumb over his slit, “your short ass wishes.”

“I could pin you in seconds,” Changbin scrunched his nose playfully, sliding back in his chair to palm himself, “I’m a lot stronger than you. We both know that.”

“Bet,” Minho sighed, chest getting heavy from the touches to his own cock. He was still a little sore from Jisung but...he’d manage. 

Changbin didn’t reply for awhile, he’d pulled his own cock from his pants, long and completely stiff in hand, “you’re going to kill me.”

Minho leaned forward as he started to pump precum down his length, “bet.”

Fucking with Changbin on cam was nice. They did this a lot in addition to Minho fucking his body pillow. Part of Minho really did wanna fuck him, but another part knew that would never happen. He’d never get to fuck this one. Once he got there it would be...Christmas Eve. The night he was going to...he’d never get to actually sleep with Changbin. And changbin would never hold his hands. 

“Minho Jesus Christ—“ Minho’s head spun in thought as Changbin ran fingers up his stomach, leaning back in the chair as he pumped, cam going in and out. Must have been the reception. But he could hear Changbins breathy moans. And that was enough for him. 

“You gonna cum first” Minho teased, watching the camera closely as he continued to move along himself, body tensing with build up. 

“Bet!” Changbin laughed through gasps, throwing his head back. He wouldn’t last and he knew it. He never did. 

Minho usually didn’t last long either, though. Changbins raspy voice always got to him. He really wished he could fuck him. He really did. Maybe in another universe he was, but here? No. It wouldn’t happen. Ever. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Minho smirked, starting to feel his stomach coil, “so hot.”

“Shut up—“ Changbin whispered as he adjusted the camera some, the angle much smoother and quality a little better, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Soon,” Minho huffed as he shuddered, orgasm building. Maybe Changbin would win one. Minho’s head wasn’t in the right place to quit. He was so absorbed in thought. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself from—

Minho came hard and fast, breaths wild and jagged as he trembled through bliss, hands shakily departing from his length, “shit.”

“Oooh!” Changbin laughed, continuing to pump himself with intense breaths, “I win!”

He did. He did win this time. 

“Hurry up and cum for me, Bin.” Minho laughed back, leaning back with a heavy sigh, breathing steadying with the seconds. 

“Oh! You want me to cum?” Changbin snickered, quickening his pace with a drawn out moan, hips shaky, “really?”

“Jesus Christ, yes.” 

“Beg me for it?”

Fucking tease. 

“I’ll cut the stream—“

“I’ll cut it first.”

Minho took another breath as he watched, eyes glued to Changbins length that begged for release, “Changbin please cum for me...I’ll cry,” Minho pouted cutely, causing the man on screen to smirk and quicken his pace. The camera didn’t do the pace justice. Clearly Changbin was about to lose it. He was very ready to cum. 

“Okay,” changbin threw his head back in bliss, shakily cumming into his hand. 

Minho couldn’t resist licking his lips as Changbin panted into his mic, tilting his head to the side. He was completely fucked out just from that. There’s no way these two could fuck properly. They’d both ejaculate within meeting. Well. Would. They would. 

But Minho had other plans. And he felt so awful about them. He really did. As the date approached, he felt worse about it. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

——

Meeting Changbin was kind of random. Minho wasn’t looking for anyone at all when it happened. He was just playing games online, yelling at his assigned team per normal. He didn’t expect to find Changbin. The enemy team captain. 

It was random, and very weird. Changbin messaged Minho about his skills and tried to recruit him...of course Minho was too casual of a player to really accept. But changbin was persistent. And eventually Minho joined. And they ranked pretty well together. 

And eventually the innocent game buddies became...well a lot more. When they did a group video chat with the team Changbin must have fallen in love. The way Changbins eyes sparkled as Minho spoke was very telling. He wanted him. 

So Minho started chatting with him privately, innocent enough. But one day Changbin began to fit into the scheme. He’d be coming to Korea for holidays and...Minho couldn’t resist. 

So they started fucking around, Minho licking his fingers and fingering himself in front of him, only allowing his lips and exposed torso to be on screen. But changbin ate it up. Soon they were getting each other off all the time, screaming about how hot the other was. It was amazing. They were amazing. 

Were. Minho was horrified once the feelings thing started. Though he’d never met him, he had feelings. Changbin was cute. And he got along with Minho well and they had actual conversations outside of sex. It was new...with jisung it was all sex. With Chan there was worry. Felix was a completely different kind of issue, but with Changbin he could be free, and he adored the feeling. 

“Hey Minho...just a few more days.”

Changbin was excited. He’d dyed his hair, gotten his ticket ready. He was really going to meet him just to crush his heart. For what? 

“I wanna see you before Christmas.”

What was Minho doing? He wasn’t supposed to sleep with Changbin. Ever. 

“Oh?”

“I wanna see you when you get here...I wanna fuck you, Changbin.” Minho swallowed. 

Why? Why did he want to do that?

Changbin stammered, “Minho…”

“I’m serious.” 

“I mean...shit I’ll be there in a couple days,” Changbin shifted, “it’ll be weird, right?”

“I want to see you.” Why? 

——

First meetings were weird. Especially when he’d seen the person and had an idea of what to expect. But he really didn’t expect this. 

Changbin was so fucking short. It wasn’t even that bad, but he was tiny. The smallest man he’d ever been with for sure. And he was so much more handsome in person. And nervous. He was really nervous. 

“Hey,” Minho figured he should start. Changbin was anxious as fuck, barely sparing glances. 

“Hi,” his voice. Fuck. It was so raspy and deep. Much more intimidating off camera. 

“I uh...should I hug you?” Minho laughed, Changbins smile growing as if Minho’s laugh was the world to him. 

“You can kiss me?” Changbin perked up, biting his lip as his eyes finally met Minho’s. 

Fuck. 

So he did. It was nice, soft. Changbins lips were more plush than he’d thought and he smelled really good. It was insane. 

But he knew why he’d called Changbin there. To break his heart. 

Ending up in the airport bathroom stall wasn’t a surprise. Changbin was a mess, pressing kisses into Minho’s shoulder blade as he fucked into him, Minho holding himself up against the stall door. Not romantic. Not really that explosive. But it felt nice. 

He didn’t even care if anyone heard. Well, sort of. They had gone to one of the further back bathrooms. One way less busy. And it was kinda immediate. The way they grabbed onto each other and went to town. 

Changbin’s dick felt nice. It wasn’t too big or long and it hit just the right amount. Minho’s head spun as Changbin filled his condom, breaths shallow. Minho felt overwhelmed for sure as Changbin pulled himself out, breath hot against his shoulder blades as Changbin peppered kisses down his back. 

He felt so awful. Leading up to that big day he felt horrible. He was making it worse. Minho had made everything worse. By fucking Changbin he was basically destroying this boy. He could have left him alone. Never fucked him. Never touched him. But he couldn’t resist. He wanted to fuck him. Hurt him. 

It was cruel. He was so fucking cruel. 

“Jesus Christ Minho...you think you can heal yourself out of this one?” Changbin teased, face bright as he tapped his fingertips along Minho’s back as he straightened himself. 

Minho forced a laugh despite the wild regret inside of his chest, “I don’t know man, I’m so tired. I might need to go to bed early to heal for the next day.”

Changbin laughed in reply. It was a lot cuter in person. Which hurt more. 

“Thanks for coming early…” Minho shuddered as he steadied himself. Thankfully he wasn’t too sore. 

“No problem...it was uh, really nice to finally meet you,” changbin was stammering again like they hadn’t just fucked. 

“You don’t have to be shy around me, it’s fine.” Minho alone, gentle smile over his face, “I couldn’t resist...I just needed you to come as soon as possible.”

“I did cum as soon as possible,” Changbin teased as he pulled his pants up, tucking his shirt slightly to leave the tail part out, “I’m really glad I came early...seeing you and doing this was...pretty great.”

“Next time I’ll take you somewhere nice to fuck,” Minho laughed, looping his arms around Changbins neck, “somewhere that isn’t a dusty bathroom.”

“I’d love that, a lot actually.”

Minho was cruel. He was growing more weary each day. Felix was stressing him out. Chan’s obvious proposal coming up was terrifying him. Hyunjin was getting a little more clingy, jisung was well...Jisung. And now Changbin was...Minho didn’t know what to do. 

Thank god for Kim Seungmin. If Minho didn’t have Seungmin he wouldn’t know what to do. He honestly might have quit doing this without Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I guess djdhdhd they’re cute


	5. 2min

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rush posting because the fic is now 9 parts and I’m trying to get it posted by Christmas so nobody will be around to cancel me in the end lol

Seungmin was Minho’s neighbor. Well, kind of. He lived down the hall. Seungmin honestly was never home either. He spent the majority of his time walking his dog and going to school. Minho kept forgetting what degree he was going for. 

“Hey,” a piece of popcorn to the forehead and Minho was giving all of his attention, a few rapid blinks towards Seungmin and the younger was smirking from ear to ear, “is the movie that scary?”

Minho pursed his lips. Yes. Yes it fucking was. 

“No, it’s not that bad,” Minho lied, curling into Seungmin with a soft whine, “it’s just a little suspenseful.”

Seungmin snickered, fingertips pressing into Minho’s side, “you’re scared. Admit it.”

Minho didn’t like to admit anything. Especially to someone as cocky as Seungmin. 

“Minho, clearly it’s scary. You’re covered in goosebumps.” Seungmin’s fingertips ran up his arm now, that was admittedly covered in the tiny raised bumps. 

Minho pouted, pressing into Seungmin with a slight shudder, “it’s just a little scary, nothing I can’t handle.”

Lips to his ear. No, tongue. Tongue to his ear. 

Minho shuddered against Seungmin with a soft gasp, kneading his palm into Seungmin’s goodie pocket he’d stuck his hand into earlier. Seungmin was a tease. A huge tease. 

“Can you fuck me?”

The tongue at his ear paused, and the hand at his arm moved away. 

“Right now?”

Minho started at Seungmin wordlessly, the younger man's eyes so filled with lust and expectation. He didn’t know how to answer, he just nodded. 

“Okay.”

Fucking with Seungmin happened often. And there wasn’t much love or roughness. It was just sex. Minho and Seungmin were just holes for one another. Part of that bothered Minho of course, but whatever. It would make things easier to break off. He’d need something easy considering everyone else he was sleeping with genuinely liked him. 

Seungmin? Minho was positive Seungmin didn’t care about him. At all. Minho was so hot and needy, he had thrown himself at this guy yet he didn’t seem to care. Seungmin shrugged Minho off most of the time, like he had better things to do. 

“How do you wanna do it?” Seungmin even sighed. Like it was a chore. 

“Lemme fuck you.”

Seungmin was so whatever about Minho. He just nodded, taking a handful of popcorn to his lips before inching the bowl far down the couch. 

“Where?” Seungmin asked, scratching his stomach like he was fucking bored, “here?”

“I don’t care where. Here’s fine…”

Minho was sure he cared more than Seungmin did. Something about Seungmin got his attention. He liked him, maybe in another universe he’d be in love but...nah. 

Seungmin was almost as lazy as Minho when it came to sex. Minho loved to just lie down and take it. He didn’t like participating unless it was Felix or maybe Chan. Everyone else he just wanted to use him. Devour him. 

Minho couldn’t just sit with Seungmin. He had to be active, because otherwise they’d never get anywhere. 

Seungmin kinda sucked in that regard. Minho hated leading everything. 

But Seungmin felt good. And when they really got into it, Minho could tell Seungmin gave a few fucks at least about Minho too. 

It wasn’t love. It would probably never be love. But maybe deep down Seungmin would be hurt by—no why did that matter? He didn’t actually want to hurt anyone, right? 

“Ah!” Seungmin’s moans were musical. His voice was so pretty and every syllable was a new harmony. 

“That good?” Minho whispered, rolling his hips as he gripped Seungmin’s throat, fingers extremely careful around the boys neck. Seungmin didn’t like to be choked. Nor was he into anything rough, but he didn’t seem to mind tiny pressure to the neck. Just a bit. 

Seungmin laughed, leg wrapping around Minho’s as tiny gasps left his lips, “Yeah, it’s really nice Min.”

“Wanna participate?” Minho smirked, leaning down to graze his lips along those trembling ones releasing various melodies, “for once?”

Seungmin snickered, holding the side of Minho’s face as their lips met, “you know I’m gonna say no. Too tired.” 

“You haven’t done anything to be tired over, Seungmin.” Minho retorted, running his thumb along Seungmin’s Adam’s apple. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Seungmin laughed, pressing lazy kisses to Minho’s mouth, “just don’t stop.”

Minho should have teased him more. Should have been more assertive. But he couldn’t. Seungmin was precious in that all he had to do was flash his little grin and Minho was under his control. 

Seungmin controlled the relationship. It should have terrified him, but Seungmin’s control kept everything steady. Minho was sure Seungmin would probably shrug at the reveal of Minhos secret. The five other guys. 

——

Minho was used to the barking. His apartment allowed pets, and the quirky guy down the hall had the loudest dog of all time. It was a puppy, tiny and bouncy. And loud. Really fucking loud. 

Minho sighed as he turned over in his bed, pillow clasped around his head. He wished he had the guts to tell Seungmin to muzzle that dog, but he didn’t. And it wasn’t like he hated dogs either. He loved dogs. He loved all kinds of animals. However, sometimes he liked sleeping a lot more. 

Meeting Seungmin was inevitable. Minho couldn’t sleep and Seungmin was kind of an asshole. 

It took them a long time to get anywhere but after a few arguments about the noise, Minho started to grow some weird attachment. 

Seungmin wasn’t supposed to be apart of his scheme. Four additional boys was enough. Four was certainly enough. However, Seungmin was hot. Seungmin was mysterious and hot. And he just had to have him. 

“When are you ever going to invite me inside?” Minho pouted, leaning against the doorframe, “what do I need to do to get inside?”

“Are you harassing me?” Seungmin replied, hands in his pocket as he watched Minho lazily, unbothered. 

“I’m just curious...I’ve seen how you look me up and down. Is it love?” Minho teased, tiny laugh escaping his throat. 

“Maybe I think you’re disgusting.”

Minho’s ego hurt a little, but he’d manage. 

“You don’t think I’m cute at all?”

Seungmin took a deep breath, tilting his head to the side, “cute is a really weird way to put it.”

Ah. He didn’t think Minho was hot. 

“So, I mean I clearly wanna suck your dick—“

“How forward.”

“Like, what if I did that?” Minho snickered, biting his bottom lip. 

Minho had him wrapped around his finger. It was weird. But after weeks of trying, he’d succeeded with a little push. 

It was so fucking worth it. As soon as Minho pulled himself off the door frame he was tugged inside, thrown up against Seungmin’s wall and kissed rougher than he expected. 

Seungmin’s hands were hungrier than anything, they’d immediately made their way down minhos pants, one at his ass as the other wrapped around his cock—which was hard just from the anticipation. 

Minho didn’t expect Seungmin’s eagerness. He wasn’t rough but he was hardened. He was very precise in his touches and every kiss send shivers down his spine. 

And then Seungmin was two fingers deep, licking Minho’s ear like he knew it was the most sensitive part of him. Seungmin was a trip. Though there were no feelings and clearly Seungmin was fucking Minho out of pity, but it felt unbelievably good. 

“Oh my god!” Minho didn’t believe in God at all, but wow was he screaming for him now. All because of this weirdo with the cute puppy. 

Seungmin fucked really deep, but not rough to the point Minho was in any pain. It felt amazing. Seungmin was amazing. 

And the entire time he was at Minho’s ear, sucking and licking at it like it was candy. Like it was his fucking lifeline or something. 

“Harder!” Minho had to watch that one. Too hard and he’d be limping home. He couldn’t have that when he was supposed to see Chan tonight. Fuck, would Chan know? He was so fucking nosy—

“Fuck! Seungmin!” Minho was gasping as Seungmin fucked him into the wall, back starting to sore from the tiny intentions of Seungmin’s tattered wallpaper. 

This was dangerous. All of it was. But this? God. 

“More?” The man laughed, breath heavy and hot against Minho’s wet ear, moans completely overwhelming Minho. He had some really pretty moans. They were musical. 

“Floor—“

The floor wasn’t much better, but the carpet against his back was a lot nicer. And the position was better too, legs draped over Seungmin’s neck as the younger slammed into him, holding Minho so securely. It felt like heaven. 

But this was so fucking dangerous. Seungmin could show up to Minho’s apartment at any time. He could find out at any time. Minho brought the boys to his house occasionally. Shit, had Seungmin seen any of them?! 

Minho’s biggest concern was Hyunjin. Had Seungmin known about him? 

Fucking Christ. Hyunjin. Minho closed his eyes tight as Seungmin came over his chest, breaths jagged in his ear and hands so warm against his hips. 

What if Hyunjin noticed something? If Seungmin and Hyunjin had ever seen each other in the hallway...they’d know. This was worse than Felix. Seungmin was literally living right down the hall. 

Minho shuddered as Seungmin lay over him, lips again at his sensitive ear as the younger pumped him. He couldn’t even focus on anything else. He was in a state of shock. 

Hyunjin would find out. There was no way he could manage this. 

No, Hyunjin was stupid. Hyunjin would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👍


	6. Hyunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes hyunjin finally shows up sorry for the worst intro take this chapter I guess

“Minho, you’ve been distant.”

Hyunjin was stupid.

“We don’t go out much anymore.”

Hyunjin was annoying. 

“When was the last time you looked at me?”

Hyunjin was clingy. 

“What are you talking about?” Minho had spun around, eyes filled with a mix between rage and displeasure. Hyunjin froze immediately. “I love you, why would you say that? I look at you all the time—“

“You barely see me. You look at me but you don’t see me.” 

Hyunjin was pathetic. 

Hyunjin had tears in his eyes, like he was in so much pain. It wasn’t Minho’s fault they weren’t as close anymore. Hyunjin was lazy. He’d gotten lazy and he wasn’t taking care of their relationship. He was always busy, and for fuck sake he refused to move in with Minho. That’s all Minho had wanted. That’s why he was doing this. Hyunjin. Fucking indecisive Hyunjin. 

“It’s been months…” Hyunjin’s voice was small, “you just…”

“I what?”

“Are you going to leave me?”

There was a hiccup that was sure to lead to Hyunjin sobbing on the couch. Fuck. Minho found hyunjins tears to be some of the most beautiful. There was no doubt. 

“Am I what?” Minho asked with wide eyes, faking a pained expression of his own. 

Hyunjins lip quivered, body folding into itself in guilt, “Minho...please don’t leave me.”

He wanted to. But then he didn’t. Hyunjin was the reason Minho was cheating, but did he deserve it? 

“I can become better and I can...don’t leave me.” Hyunjin was toxic. 

Minho pulled Hyunjin towards him, hands at his cheeks as thumbs caressed away the tears forming in the corner of the man’s eyes, “Hyunjin…”

“Please don’t—“ a sob, and Minho’s lips were against Hyunjin’s. 

Perhaps that’s what Minho would miss the most, those cushiony soft lips. Hyunjin’s needy whimpers and sobs always got to him. He’d miss them. 

He’d really miss them. 

“I love you…” Minho whispered, the younger man at his mouth sobbing out like he didn’t deserve it. He was right. 

“I love you too.”

Hyunjin was the best fuck of them all. Minho could be as rough as he wanted, as teasingly slow, as harsh as ever. Hyunjin let him do whatever he wanted and treated him like a god. 

“Minho!”

He was so whiny, pathetic slut cowering underneath of him. He was always so loud and needy, begging for Minho’s cum and for his own wicked release. 

Hyunjin was a fucking idiot. 

But Minho always delivered with the sweetest coos, the most gentle touches, and the most romantic kisses. 

Fucking Hyunjin. 

Coming inside of Hyunjin was always too good a treat for him. Hyunjin deserved Minho’s cum on his face not inside. But Hyunjin preferred it that way. Maybe he was too narcissistic to have Minho’s filthy seed on his delicate face. Stupid bitch. 

Minho didn’t hate Hyunjin. He didn’t. Did he look down on him? Of course. Did he want Hyunjin to suffer? Of fucking course. 

Hyunjin was weak. Spineless. A cockroach. 

A beautiful cockroach. And he needed to be squashed. Why? Minho didn’t fucking know. 

——

It was summertime, probably. It was warm. It was a nice day. It really was. 

“No, it’s not taken.”

He was so beautiful. Minho had been watching him for a few weeks. Not that he was stalking. They just...used the same subway. Hyunjin always got off first and Minho would always sit in agony, watching at the tall man with the face mask stood outside the moving train on his cell phone. 

Minho had to talk to him. Just once. 

“Thanks. I twisted my ankle dancing so standing just...isn’t the best for me.” Minho lied, setting his bag at his lap as the man beside him moved to the left. 

“No problem, I’m Hyunjin!” He was so forward, “I see you a lot here…” 

“Oh really?” Minho didn’t expect that, “I’ve honestly noticed you too.”

Hyunjin smirked through his mask, corners of his eyes filled with excitement, “I know you have.”

It felt awkward at first, Hyunjin knowing. But he seemed to like it. He found it cute. 

“Am I that pretty?”

Minho snorted, “how narcissistic!”

“Not if it’s clear as day,” Hyunjin laughed. So he was a narcissist. “I’d be attention seeking if I said I wasn’t.”

He had a point, Minho guessed. 

“Well, I’m pretty too.” Minho fired back, “but I don’t think I am.”

“So you’re an attention seeker,” Hyunjin laugher. His laugh was nice. 

Minho wrinkled his nose, shaking his head, “you’re trapping me, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin’s smile grew and he pulled the mask under his chin, fuck. He was gorgeous. He was drop fucking dead beautiful. 

“Maybe that’s my plan. Get that handsome man from the subway who always watches me like a lost dog to sit next to me.”

Minho shook his head again, “did you twist my ankle?”

Hyunjin shot Minho a sultry look, eyes fixating on Minho’s lips rather that his eyes, “no, but I think fate thought it would help me out.”

And that’s how they met. Minho hadn’t even given his name before they were fucking in the subway. Yeah, the dirty subway. 

Hyunjin didn’t seem on having much intention to see Minho after that. He seemed to just be interested in sex. 

At the time. 

But fate had a funny way of keeping them together. 

The subway sex turned into Minho asking Hyunjin out. Which Hyunjin at first declined. But Minho was convincing. 

At first he really fucking liked Hyunjin, liked fucking and kissing him. After a year they were full on dating. They did domestic shit like go on picnics and hold hands in public. They were so...lovely.

Minho was obsessed. 

Hyunjin was not. 

Hyunjin didn’t want to move in together. He didn’t want to talk about their future. He didn’t want to spend the night half the time. 

This was Hyunjin’s fault. 

“Why won’t you move in with me?”

“I’m not ready, Minho.” Hyunjin sounded exhausted of the question. Minho had asked enough times. 

“Why?”

“You know I love you, but I’m just...it’s a lot to take in. It’s change that I’m just not—“

“It’s been a year and a half. We’ve dated that long and everyday you grow more and more disgusted with me.”

“That’s not true, Minho.”

“Prove it? Move in with me.”

“No.”

That same night was the night Minho searched the forums. Ultimately he was just looking at ways to fuck someone over. Find ways to make Hyunjin pay. 

But then he stumbled upon the forum. The one that would destroy Hyunjin. 

Why did he want to hurt him like this? Minho didn’t know. 

It was perfect. He’d find a bunch of boy toys. He’d have love and attention from a bunch of guys and then he’d bring them all to his house. In front of Hyunjin. He’d tell them it was a surprise party or something. That he had friends to introduce them too. And once they were all there, they’d all get the news. But Hyunjin’s face would be the only one Minho would be interested in.

Minho sighed in pleasure at the thought of Hyunjin’s face. The second Minho told him what those boys were doing there. God. It would be fucking delicious. 

It was supposed to be, anyways. Minho didn’t intend for the others to be so hurt. He genuinely cared about some of them. Most of them. 

Jisung was what Hyunjin should have been. He was sweet and he wasn’t ignorant. He wanted to move in with Minho. He wanted to take him out. And he loved him. 

Chan was scary but he would die for Minho. Hyunjin would hop out of bullets way when Chan would step right in front to take them. Chan was loyal. And he loved him. 

Felix was also scary in that he knew about Hyunjin. Felix was clearly as much a piece of shit as him. But maybe that’s what made him so perfect. And he loved him. 

Changbin was newer. Fresh. But he was so soft. So kind of sweet. He appreciated Minho and was flying out not just to see his family, but to meet Minho. And he loved him. 

Seungmin was the only one that Minho wasn’t sure he loved. Maybe because Seungmin was using Minho as much as Minho was using him. But in a fucked way maybe Minho cared. In a weird way—And he loved him. 

Minho loved all of them. He did. He really did. 

He didn’t want this but at the same time he was drooling over it. Getting off to the thought of breaking their hearts. Getting off to how beautiful Hyunjin’s tears would be. 

It got him so worked up. So fucking hard. And he couldn’t help it. 

And he loved them. 

No. He didn’t love them. 

He loved the thought of them. 

Minho was using them. Successfully manipulating six men into loving him. 

He didn’t love them. 

Minho laughed at the thought. 

And he loved using them.


	7. Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We die like men

The pit of his stomach had the worst feeling. It had settled and was screaming at him. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have—

“Minho you seem tense, what’s up?” Felix. Why was he with Felix right now? 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re lying,” Felix clicked, crawling into Minho's lap, hands pressed to either side of his face, “are you worried about tonight?”

Of course he was. 

“A little.”

Felix smirked, “Hyunjin, right? He’ll be okay.”

No he wouldn’t. 

“Is that all, Minho?” Felix asked in a whisper, tangling his fingers into Minho’s hair, “don’t think I haven’t noticed your phone blowing up all night.”

“It’s just friends.”

“I’m not stupid.” Felix tugged Minho’s head back, fingers tight in his hair as he licked his bottom lip, “you’ve been slipping for months. I knew I wasn’t the only one.”

Minho felt that guilt in his stomach rise, “what are you talking about?”

“Who is Chan?”

Minho stilled. 

“And Jisung. This Changbin guy talks to you a lot, too—“

“Changbin is from video games. I told you that.” Minho forgot that he’d slipped with Changbin often. Changbin contacted him through messages a lot while the others had more restraint. 

Felix laughed, wrapping a hand around Minho’s throat, “what about the other two?”

Minho swallowed hard, Adam’s apple smacking Felix’s hand, “friends.”

“Did you play them, too? Do they know about Hyunjin?”

Minho shook his head, fear overtaking him. Did Felix seriously figure things out? 

“You smelled like sex when you opened your door for me earlier. Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Felix—“

“Which one did you fuck before you invited me here to fuck? You always use me to cover the other boys scents don’t you?” Felix was glaring, thin grin over his lips, “someone fucked you hours ago I can tell.”

Minho shook his head, pulling out of Felix’s grasp, “you have it all wrong, I’m not seeing anyone else.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “quit the shit, Minho.”

Minho didn’t want anyone else to find out. Not till tonight. Fuck. Felix has really found out somehow. He missed Seungmin at least, but close enough. Shit. 

“How many men are you sleeping with at once?” Felix asked, “how many guys fuck you at once?”

“Felix stop—“ Minho yanked away with a hiss, sliding over to the other side of his couch, hands in his hair. He didn’t want this. He really didn’t want to deal with this. He was so fucking close. 

“How much longer are you going to do this for?”

“It was supposed to end tonight.”

Why did he admit it? 

“How many guys?”

“Six. There are six of you.”

Felix snickered, “I’m just one off? You slut—“

“It wasn’t like that. It was just a game.”

“A game?” Felix straightened himself, eager grin across his lips, “what kind of game?”

“Shit…”

“You’re already exposed, might as well tell me. Am I the only one who knows about Hyunjin?”

Minho nodded, taking his phone out, “I was going to tell everyone tonight. Break it off with everyone at once.”

“Ouch, me too?” Felix laughed, “what possessed you to do that?”

“A forum. It sounded fun.”

“You’re fucking mental, seriously. You should get some help.” Felix wasn’t being serious. He was too giggly. Too excited. 

“I didn’t intend for it to get so far.”

He didn’t. He really didn’t. 

“Damn, so tonight you’ll somehow get a bunch of guys together that are sucking your dick? How are you gonna do that?” 

Minho arched his brow, “I was going to invite everyone over and come in with Hyunjin…”

“And you don’t think they’ll talk about you while they wait? They won’t wonder where their boyfriend is? God do you wanna come in to a blood bath?”

Minho groaned, hiding his face into his shoulder as he rolled into the side of the couch, “Felix I didn’t think this far. I don’t fucking know.”

“I could help your stupid ass.”

Minho peeked up, “what do you mean?” 

“I could keep them busy, keep them from talking about you.”

“Why the fuck would you—“

“You’re right, breaking hearts sounds fun. Six hearts.”

“Five.” Minho corrected. 

“Ah, yeah. Mine will be fine. You’re right. Five.”

“How will this work—“

“Let me deal with it. You just grab Hyunjin and we’ll all meet together.”

Minho swallowed hard, “Felix this is a bad idea—“

“It was your idea, stupid. Now fuck me again. I’m hard just from talking about this.”

——

Minho’s head had been spinning the entire day. As he sat in the busy restaurant with Hyunjin his anxiety had never been worse. He was an idiot. 

“How was your food?” Hyunjin forced a smile, “you barely…”

“It was fine.” Minho spat, sitting up straight, “it was fine. How was yours?”

He didn’t really register Hyunjin’s answer at all. He sort of didn’t care anyways. 

“Minho, do you wanna go home?”

Home. Shit. 

“Yeah let’s go…”

Hyunjin had agreed to stay the night. Christmas Eve. He said he had family to see the next day. He invited Minho and it seemed perfect...he’d finally meet the people responsible for the stupid man he’d become toxically infatuated with. 

Again, he didn’t hate Hyunjin. He didn’t. 

“Why are you so shaky? What’s going on?”

They were so close. So close. 

“I’m fine, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin grabbed Minho’s hand, icy digits curling around his sweaty ones, “you’re not. What’s going on?”

Minho had his house key in hand, eyes shaky as he scanned Hyunjin’s face, “let’s go inside.”

Inside. Inside would be scary. It would be terrifying. Five boys were in there if Felix had done everything right. Shit. Why did he trust Felix? 

“Minho...wait.”

Minho halted, key at the lock, “what?”

“Tomorrow when you meet my family...I want you to move in with me after.”

Minho’s heart dropped. No, everything dropped. His heart. His soul. His house key. 

“What?”

“I want to move in together...it would be nice to finally be with you...my mom keeps talking about it with me. She keeps telling me I’ve been stupid for keeping you away and—“

“Hyunjin shut up.” Minho stammered, picking his key up, “stop talking.”

“I’m serious…” Hyunjin frowned, taking one of Minho’s hands, “I’m so serious, Minho. I’ve been so selfish and...god I want to finally live with you. I want to move forwards—“

Minho was panicking. He couldn’t hear this. This was everything he’d been waiting to hear. He literally couldn’t deal with this right now. 

“I love you, but please…” Minho whispered, sliding the key. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any idea what to do.

He opened the door, agony filling every fiber. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He wasn’t sure if Felix had been able to keep them from talking together. He wasn’t sure what he had done. 

When he opened the door. It was just Felix. Felix settled on the couch with the TV on full blast. 

“You have a guest?” Hyunjin whispered as Felix whipped around with a bright grin. 

“Minho! I kept everything cozy for you. Cats are fed and fish is...he’s doing okay I guess.”

“She.” Hyunjin corrected, staying close to Minho. His jealousy showing. 

“Ah, my bad...hey Hyunjin! But yeah Minho everything is taken care of.” Felix beamed. 

Minho scanned around. He could see Seungmin’s phone plugged in. Seungmin was here. 

“Where is…”

“Oh they’re in separate rooms. Like...I blindfolded them and told them you’d be surprising them!” Felix beamed, Hyunjin tilting his head in reply, “you know, for the party!”

“Party?” Hyunjin asked questionably, “you didn’t mention—“

“It was a surprise!” Minho spat. What?

Felix smirked, “want me to tell them you’re here?” 

Minho swallowed, “sure…”

“Minho what the hell? You didn’t mention any of this earlier? What is Felix doing here?”Hyunjin whispered the second Felix disappeared into the hall. 

“I...it slipped my mind. And he’s just helping arrange things...”

“Who the hell blindfolds their guests?” Hyunjin huffed, “do I know them?”

Minho shook his head, inhaling sharply, “none of you know each other.”

“I know Felix...why is he here? I didn’t know you two had ever spoken before.” Hyunjin was suspicious. Minho guessed it didn’t matter though. 

“We have mutual friends,” Minho lied, “he wanted to help me surprise everyone—“

“Ah…” Hyunjin ribbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable, “What kind of party is this?”

Minho heard movement and a curse from the bathroom Felix has disappeared into. 

Fuck. That was Chan. Why was he getting Chan first. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Minho pushed Hyunjin further from him, taking a deep breath as Hyunjin pouted at the sudden distance. 

Chan. 

Minho’s breaths got rapid as Felix placed Chan before him, Felix giving Minho a look, “should we bring everyone first?”

Minho shot Felix a look before the younger nodded hasilty, “okay gimme a minute!”

Minho felt numb. Felix was being so fucking weird about this. So carefree. Why was he being so carefree? 

“Minho?” Chan sighed out, reaching for the blindfold, “do I seriously need to keep this on for some surprise thing—“

“Yes.” Minho choked out, pulling Chan’s hands down, “just be quiet for a minute, okay?” 

Fuck. He hoped Chan didn’t take that in a kinky way. He couldn’t startle Hyunjin. 

“Who is—“

“Shush, just hush. Surprise!” Minho panicked, hands over Hyunjin’s mouth, “just...don’t speak.”

Seungmin was out next, seeming calm and...a little annoyed. But he was quiet, humming to himself like he didn’t give a shit about anything going on. 

Good. The silence was good. 

Felix seemed to struggle with the next one. Of course he did. How he got Jisung to stay quiet and agree to being blindfolded in a fucking closet was...Jesus. 

Jisung looked more annoyed than the other two combined. Felix must’ve really sweet talked them into listening. 

“Is Minho here?”

“Hush!” Felix laughed, shooting Minho another look, “he is just be quiet.”

“I don’t believe—“

“I’m here, Jisung.”

Hyunjin finally gave a look of worry. He finally seemed perplexed. Ahh fuck. 

“What is this? Some kinky—“ Hyunjin’s face fell. 

“It’s a party you’re not the only one here, hush!” Felix laughed, leaving Jisung beside Chan.

Fuck. 

“Kinky…?” Chan sounded really fucking irritated. If Hyunjin seemed possessive before, Chan was feral. There was no way Minho was going to do this smoothly. 

“Last one!” Felix held Changbin’s arms tight, placing him between Chan and Seungmin. Changbin seemed more relaxed at least. And he still had that fucking glow from when they’d fucked earlier. 

“Can we take them off now…” Chan grit his teeth, hands shooting back up to the blindfold. 

“Sure.” Felix spoke flatly, bouncing off to the side like this had become his game now. 

It wasn’t. Felix was as much a participant as the other five. He wasn’t special. 

Chan pulled his down fast, eyes settling on Minho in confusion. But he didn’t get a chance to speak before Jisungs loud ass. 

“Minho what the fuck? Why did I come to your house and sit in your closet for over an hour!?”

“Try two hours of waiting, and I live right down the hall.” Seungmin spoke up, glancing at Minho. 

Minho wasn’t sure how to even address this. But the sudden touch of his hand from Hyunjin sent him into a panic. 

Chan, too. 

Minho expected them to be angry, but not at each other. The sudden jolt in his hand as Chan pushed Hyunjin back. Shit. 

“Might wanna watch that hand—“

“Chan, stop…” Minho laughed under his breath, trying to calm his nerves. He wouldn’t get shit done. 

Chan shot Minho a worried look, mimicking the one Jisung displayed. 

“The surprise...don’t want to spoil it.” Minho whispered as he pressed Chan back into the line of men, expressions faltering. 

Clearly they saw something was up. 

“Who the fuck are these people, Minho?” Hyunjin whispered, agony on the tip of his tongue, “seriously?” Hyunjin had his fingers laced into Minho’s again, Chan’s face completely fell at that. 

God he could barely look at Changbin. Changbin who had seemed so relaxed was now...his face was. Fuck. 

Seungmin was alarmingly calm still, like he didn’t give a shit. He probably didn’t. 

Jisung and Chan? Rage. 

“We’re just a bunch of homewreckers!” Felix snickered, licking his lips, “just toys for Minho to throw around, right?”

Felix needed to shut up. 

Chan’s fists balled, “what is he talking about?”

Minho took a deep breath as Hyunjin’s fingers slowly fell away, “earlier this year I was online and saw a forum,”

Six pairs of eyes on him. It was a lot. How would he get through this without them leaving or yelling over him?

But he had to do it. Even if his heart screamed no and his brain told him to stop. He had to. His soul wanted it. He wanted it. 

“I’ve been playing you. All of you.”

The only one who didn’t give pained reaction was Seungmin. But that was a given. 

“Can I leave?” Seungmin laughed in reply. Like a legit laugh. Not of pain or anger. Just a laugh, “I have shit to do and this isn’t on my list, Minho.”

Minho tensed, Jisungs mouth slack open as he stared through him, Chan’s expression was readably enraged, changbin was...absolutely heartbroken. 

He didn’t even want to look at Hyunjin. 

“Sure.” Minho whispered, Seungmin brushing passed and out the door. He didn’t even slam it. He didn’t do anything. He just left...he just left. 

“Minho…?” Hyunjin’s voice hurt, “what are you talking about?”

“I saw a forum online and decided to have fun,” Hyunjin had started sniffling. 

Of course that whiny bitch had. 

“I saw someone post something about collecting people to fuck and then destroy at the end of the year.”

A sob. Hyunjin. Of fucking course. 

“So I did just that...I met a bunch of guys and...decided to play with them until today.”

“Are you fucking serious…? Minho this isn’t funny. If you’re doing this to make me mad it’s working—“ Chan. 

“You?!” Jisung pulled back from the line, hands in his hair, “I can’t fucking believe you would do this, Minho. So like you’ve been dragging us along for what?”

Changbin was silent. 

“Stop. Seriously it’s not funny, Min.” Chan was exasperated, angry. His ears were red and he was clearly uncomfortable. 

Changbin. He could get him out fastest. 

“I know. It’s not funny or a joke. But...it was fun.” Minho gave Changbin a smirk, “I didn’t really mean to fuck you...sorry about that. I couldn’t help myself.”

Changbin’s eyes moved to the door, hands shaking. Good. 

“You weren’t supposed to come early honestly...I just kind of...wanted you—“

Changbin pushed passed, holding his breath as he pulled the door open, slamming it with enough force to have the man next to Minho sobbing into his hands. 

Good. 

It was easy enough. Once Minho had really taken a breath he could think clearly. 

“This isn’t funny.” Chan was repetitive, eyes threatening to produce tears through he held back fairly well. 

Jisung was pacing, hands in his hair as he shook his head in disbelief, “no fucking way...it all makes sense.”

“Minho...your boyfriend is a mess you should fix that.” Felix laughed, getting a hard look from Chan, “not you. The original. That one.” Felix aborted, pointing to a very broken Hyunjin. 

Stupid bitch was sobbing into his hands, shaking in place. That’s what he deserved. He deserved it, right? 

“Shut up, Felix.” Minho rolled his eyes, pulling Hyunjin’s hands down with force to eye him, the younger sputtering our apologies like this was his fault. It was. It was his fault, “you’re not special. None of you are.” Minho cooed, brushing hair behind Hyunjin’s ear. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were wrecked and red, throat filled with his tears as he tried to speak, nose leaking. He’d never looked better. 

Felix just laughed, “so was that it? No dramatics? Just a fuck you and goodbye? I expected more, Minho.” Felix sighed, pouting to Hyunjin playfully. 

“That’s it.” Minho didn’t really know what else to say. Maybe he’d poke at Jisung but...he was kind of terrified of how quiet Chan had become, “none of you are worth enough.”

“Cool.” Felix chirped, pulling his coat over his shoulders, “adios Minho. Hyunjin I’ll see you at church!” Felix laughed, nudging his shoulder hard into the taller man who was distracted with his tears. 

Minho sighed, rolling his thumbs over Hyunjin’s palms, “you almost had me. Almost. You took too long to say what you did outside the apartment, Hyunjin.”

Jisung dropped his hands, keeping his distance, “you’re serious, aren’t you? This isn’t...Jesus Christ Minho…”

“Shut up,” Minho directed as he forced Hyunjin to look at him, holding his chin firmly, “anything to say?”

“No…” Hyunjin whispered amongst those precious tears, tugging away from Minho harshly, “I have absolutely nothing to say to you.”

Minho didn’t expect Hyunjin to shove him away and head towards the door. It felt too soon. 

But he let him leave. Honestly? He’d be back. Minho knew he would. 

But now Minho was faced with the realization that it was just him, Jisung...and Chan. Neither had made an effort to leave. Did they think the last one standing got a reward?

“You guys can leave.” Minho started, all that anxiety fleeting, “get out.” 

“You’re serious…” Jisung shuddered, “you’re not kidding...you—that man who blindfolded us...you did this with him?”

“No, Jisung. Felix figured everything out about what I was doing but he’s not anymore important. He’s just as much a pawn as the rest of you.”

“Bullshit. The guy who just left—“

“That was my boyfriend. Like, the actual one. The rest of you were just here to break him.”

“That’s so fucked, Minho.” Chan finally spoke, “you’re fucked…”

Minho was glad Chan was leaving, keeping his distance as he made his way to the door, “you kept me from going home for this?”

Minho took a deep breath as Chan pulled the door open. 

“You made me stay here instead of going home for christmas...you—“ Chan didn’t finish, he slammed the door instead with a shake of the head. 

Jisung. 

“Last man standing doesn’t get to continue fucking me, I hope you know that.” Minho laughed, Jisungs face still full of stress. 

“Why would you do this? This isn’t like you…”

“No, it’s definitely like me.”

“We’ve been together for so long...ten months and you—“

“Yeah. I know.”

Jisung bit his bottom lip, “you’ve always been so sweet and...how did you hide this for ten—“

“The signs were there. You’re just stupid. Felix was the only one who figured it out.” Minho snorted. 

Jisung winced, “so ten months has meant nothing to you? Ten months meant nothing?”

It had. In a way Minho would have dropped everything for Jisung. Jisung wasn’t stressful  
And though the love was there, Jisung didn’t push shit. Jisung was so carefree. Minho could be so free with him. 

“No. It didn’t.”

Jisung took a deep breath, eyes starting to strain, “well...I’m not going to waste my Christmas here then. Fuck you, seriously...fuck you.”

Minho just nodded, offering a wide grin. 

“You’re not even human…” Jisung whispered as he rushed passed, knocking a few ornaments from Minho’s tree to the ground, glass smashing at the floor. 

“Jesus Jisung get out—“ Minho growled as the younger hurried his way out. 

And then there were none. One by one they’d just given up. Besides Seungmin, Minho was positive they were all a mess. Each one of them was probably sobbing about how Minho had ruined their lives or something. Good. 

Minho ignored the glass, taking a seat on the couch, brushing his black sweater down as he relaxed into the cushioned blanket behind his head. 

He felt light yet horrible. 

Seungmin didn’t care. Whatever. 

Changbin was clearly upset by what Minho had done. He had a right to be. But he didn’t say shit. He’d probably just ghost and kick him out of their clans and unions on games. Whatever. 

Felix clearly thought it was a game. He got bored quick. Whatever. 

Chan? Fuck if Minho knew. He was obviously mad but he clearly made no move to use any of that rage. Nor did he seem to care enough. Whatever. 

Jisung cared. Jisung probably wanted to try and fix things. But there was nothing to fix. Minho didn’t want Jisung there. He just wanted him to fuck off. Whatever. 

Hyunjin was broken. He’d return tomorrow for sure if he didn’t get himself killed before then. Part of Minho really wanted to go chase after him, but another wanted the heartbreak to sting. Maybe he’d go after Hyunjin. Take him up on his move in offer. He knew Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to resist him. 

But in the end the rest felt like nothing. There wasn’t enough there to make Minho want to chase after anyone but Hyunjin. 

Not to apologize or make amends to Hyunjin, but to hurt him more. He wanted to hurt him so much more. 

Hours passed and Minho had finally felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach again. 

Why did he do that?

He’d gained all that confidence for what? To break the hearts of people who meant a lot to him? What if someone hurt themselves after this?

He really made Chan stay home from his family...and he’d made Changbin come early to see him. 

Minho felt so sick. He curled into his side at the couch, staring at the empty glass of wine. Not even the wine helped. If anything, it made him feel worse. Minho felt worse. 

He wanted to vomit. 

Ding. 

His doorbell. 

Minho shot up, throat tight as he made his way to the door, opening it slightly. 

Oh? 

“You...came back?”

Minho shouldn’t have looked so sad. He was supposed to look tough and like he didn’t care. But his eyes were leaking. And he knew he looked heartbroken himself. 

Seven hearts. Maybe he’d messed up seven instead of six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme add a chapter note for once, who do y’all think came back?


	8. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously read the tags and warnings. I’ve said more than once that this fic ending wasn’t going to be peachy and cute, period. 
> 
> There’s graphic acts of violence in this part and I’m honestly not too sure if I should tag non con since Minho really doesn’t care about the sexual things that occur. I don’t believe dub con is a proper tag and won’t tag as such, but if anyone thinks I should tag non con at all please let me know.
> 
> Anyways, sorry if this isn’t how you guys thought this would turn out. If the end doesn’t suit you I’d stop here, the next part doesn’t get any better. 
> 
> Thanks for heading my warnings. 
> 
> N O seriously don’t read this part if you want a good end, pretend Hyunjin comes in and breaks Minho’s heart. Don’t read if you don’t want a bad ending.
> 
> EDIT: added non con tag just to be safe!

Minho felt bad. Like, really bad. He could feel his stomach bubbling. He was going to be sick thinking about this. About how he’d destroyed five men’s lives. It seemed so easy, so simple. But the reactions and...it wasn’t easy. Minho felt himself shaking from the anger of it all. 

He hated himself. What had possessed him to hurt those men like that? They had all cared about him. The look on Jisung’s face...the betrayal on Chan’s...the way Seungmin had completely walked out on him. 

Why did he do this? 

Minho sat back in his chair, brushing the hair from his eyes. He was trying not to cry. Trying to keep his mind off of what he’d done. But it was hopeless. He kept seeing their distraught faces. Their pain was hurting him so badly. It was unfair. 

“Chan…”

The man settled in the stool from Minho’s kitchen was silent. He’d been silent the entire time. 

“Chan I’m so sorry…” Minho began, averting his gaze as Chan sat across from him, “I really...I didn’t think this through.”

“You’re sorry for what?” Chan asked coldly. 

“Everything…” Minho took a deep breath, “In the moment it felt fine but as soon as everyone left I just—“

“You made me stay here,” Chan started, arms crossed, “you told me to stay away from my family for you. You know I was going to propose to you...like an idiot.” Chan laughed, biting his lip as his eyes shot elsewhere, “I had everything ready and I was going to do it tomorrow...but you…you really fucking played me, huh?”

Minho winced, rubbing his sleeve across his eyes, “I didn’t think anything through...I was just so mad at Hyunjin that I—“

“That you brought a bunch of guys into your life just to hurt them? When I saw that guy next to you I wanted to kill him but...god my anger was misdirected.”

Minho shook his head, swallowing hard, “I’m sorry, Chan.”

“Me too.” Chan clicked his tongue, the sound of his front door opening and shutting with a lock. 

Minho inhaled before turning back to see Jisung and Felix of all people. 

“What are you guys doing here…?”

“Wanted an apology.” Felix smirked, “I grabbed these two stragglers. I meant to grab your boyfriend but he was long gone by the time I reached the lobby.”

Minho cringed, “I’m sorry, Felix…”

Felix nodded with a less than impressed expression, “Jisung? Did it sound genuine?”

“I am…”

“No, it didn’t. I don’t think anything about him is genuine.” Jisung whispered, pulling his coat off. 

“I’m not…” Minho took a deep breath, the wetness at his cheeks causing him to panic again. He felt so...horrible. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want to hurt the people he cared about anymore, “if I could change what I did…”

“You think a couple hours of reflection and we’re going to go believing you?”

Minho inhaled again to speak before Chan grabbed him by his hair, pulling him off the couch harshly, unexpectedly. 

“Chan what the fuck!?”

“Did you think we were gonna just go home?” Felix smirked. 

What the fuck. 

“What the hell do you want me to do!?”

“Clearly you don’t give a shit. Jisung here told me you’re not even human so…”

“what does that mean?” Minho gasped as Chan pulled him away from the couch, grip so tight. Shit. 

“It means we’re just gonna treat you like the trash you are, Min.”

Chan shoved him hard. So hard he landed on the floor. Right into the glass. 

Shit. 

Minho preferred Chan’s grasp in his hair to the feeling of glass in his hands. Maybe Chan hadn’t seen the glass there at all, but it was there. From the ornaments Jisung had smashed earlier. They were there. 

“Ah, I thought you liked it rough?” Jisung laughed, kicking hard into Minho’s side with enough force to have him curling into himself, hands shaky as blood trickled down his palms and fingertips. He could see a large chunk had made its way into his hand. It wasn’t that bad but he was freaking out. “Calm down Minho it’s not that bad.” Jisung even laughed. 

“Ouch, you made a mess!” Felix laughed again, getting a small chuckle out of Chan. 

What the fuck?

Minho decided to shove Jisung, pain excruciating as the glass shoved its way deeper into his skin, causing him to cry out. 

“Oh we can’t have that—“

“I’ll get his cute gag. He’s used it on me a few times.” Felix snickered, stepping over Minho. 

Maybe Minho should have been louder. The moment he made a cry for help he had Chan’s hand firmly over his mouth, Jisung pulling him upright by his hair with more force than Chan had earlier. 

“You wasted ten months of my life for what?”

Minho shivered, watching Jisung with wide eyes. He wanted to speak but Chan’s grip on him was tight, hand holding the back of his head as the other was concealing any noise. 

And then Jisung spit on him. Maybe he would have liked it if he wasn’t in this position. He usually liked it. But this felt wrong. Clearly he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. Right? 

Go figure the scariest of his exes had come back. Jisung and Chan were no surprise however. And Felix? He clearly had something going on upstairs. He was worse than Minho. How they let Felix manipulate them like this was...appalling. Felix was a whole villain. He’d helped Minho and now he was helping them. Felix was acting like a victim. 

“Got it!” Felix chirped as Chan moved his hand, giving Minho seconds to speak. 

“Why are you doing this!” He practically screamed before getting gagged, thrashing to get out of Chan’s grasp and away from the men, hand landing right back into the glass. 

Minho screamed through the gag, bringing his shaky hand back up, blood pouring from his hand making even Jisung turn away. He was making it bad. Minho was making everything so much worse. 

“Damn stop hurting yourself you stupid bitch!” Chan groveled, pulling Minho to his feet before shoving him into his back at the little rug by his fireplace. 

Suddenly Minho had frustrating anxiety. What were they doing? What would they do? Minho shook his head as Chan loomed over him, watching him like he was a fucking treat. 

“We should get him something for that…” 

Minho’s eyes landed on Jisung. Jisung looked horrified. Maybe Jisung had sense. Maybe Jisung wasn’t as much a villain. Maybe he was just mad. Jisung seemed really concerned now that Minho’s hand was practically a fountain of blood. 

“He doesn’t deserve it.” Felix sighed, looking over with Chan, “he doesn’t deserve anything.”

Minho’s heart began to race as Chan lowered himself between Minho’s legs. 

Oh? 

“What are you—“ Jisung started, getting cut off with a hush from Felix. 

Chan’s fingers wrapped around his waistband, causing Minho’s eyes to widen in a weird expectation.

Fear or arousal? 

They weren’t really evil? They wouldn’t possibly do that to him, right? He may have been a dick to them but that was...that would really make them vile. And Minho didn’t think they were vile. He didn’t. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Jisung gasped out as Chan slowly pulled Minho’s pants down, panic rising in Minho’s throat. 

“I’m not going to do that, Jesus…” Chan laughed, shooting Minho a look, “We aren’t monsters like him.”

Minho thought that was funny. 

Oh. 

Minho thought that was really funny. 

“He’s laughing. Wow he really isn’t human, huh?”

“Jesus, did he think that’s what I was going to do...what the fuck…” Chan’s expression twisted as he pulled Minho’s pants to his knees, Minho twitching uncomfortably as Felix grabbed his arms, keeping him completely still. The only reason he hadn’t lashed out was from the sheer intrigue of whatever Chan had planned. 

Maybe he should have lashed out. 

Or maybe not. 

“This isn’t just...beating him up. You said we were just going to beat him up. I’m not fucking being apart of this—“ Jisung panicked, shaking his head, “I’ll call the police I—“

“Oh my god, shut up. We aren’t doing that. God.”

Minho looked to Jisung, eyes swelling up with tears, even though all he wanted to do was laugh and call Jisung a pathetic little—

Where was this coming from. 

Suddenly Minho just wanted to taunt them. He wasn’t even scared why were his eyes leaking? Maybe it was the glass. That part hurt like hell. But Chan and Felix? Laughable. 

Chan’s fingers ran up his thigh, the sensation causing Minho’s dick to twitch in excitement. 

“You’re seriously turned on?” Felix snickered, giving Minho a little smirk as he looked down at him from his spot, “you really are a fucking weirdo—“

“Can we please wrap his hands…” Jisung was a mess. A stupid bitch of a mess. 

“Then go get something. Stop whining.” Chan growled out, fingertips brushing against the most sensitive part of Minho. 

“I can’t what if you two—”

“Oh my god. We’re not sticking our dicks in him, okay? Just go get some bandages.” Felix laughed, releasing one of Minho’s hands to tug at the glass that rest in Minho’s palm—which fucking stung, “stop worrying so much…”

Jisung seemed so concerned. It was annoying. 

He found it laughable that they were so pathetic. Yeah his hands hurt, but what were they doing? If they weren’t going to fuck him, then what? 

Jisung was only gone for seconds. He seemed too anxious and had rushed to Minho’s hands, wrapping them quickly after dabbing at them with painful alcohol dipped gauze. 

Minho was glad he had the gag to chew down on. Fuck. 

But the relief of bandages wrapped around the hand that had been punctured worse than the other was nice. It was soothing. Relaxing. He’s have to thank Jisung for that later. 

“Happy?” Chan smirked, pressing a finger against Minho’s rim. 

Minho let his head roll in a strange pleasure. He didn’t expect that. 

Jisung stilled, “you said you wouldn’t do that—“

“I’m not.” Chan whispered back, holding his hand out to Felix. Minho wasn’t sure what that meant. 

Oh. 

“That’s not any different! What the fuck is wrong with you!” 

One of Minho’s glass spiral ornaments. 

“It’s not our dicks.” Felix shrugged, watching Jisung curiously, “you know better than anyone that he’s enjoying himself.”

“I’m calling the—“

Minho brought his hand to his mouth, pulling the gag so he could fucking speak, Felix reaching to stop him. The idiot should have taken Minho’s hands back the second Jisung pulled away. 

“Don’t be such a pussy, Jisung.”

Jisung grimaced, watching in absolute horror. 

“See, he’s getting off on this shit.” Felix laughed, Minho exchanging a laugh of his own. 

“I don’t want any part of this...fuck this. Fuck you, Minho.” Jisung backed into the couch pathetically before racing to the door. 

“If you call the cops I’ll kill y—“

“Shut up, Felix.” Minho spat as Jisung closed the door quickly, “he’s pathetic. You’re all pathetic. You really think that’s gonna hurt me?”

The confidence. Shit. He was being too cocky. 

“Just shut up and enjoy your last fuck from me.” Felix growled. 

Minho laughed as Chan took a small bottle from his pocket, smothering it along the spiral. 

“Ooh, it’s kinda small like your dick.” Minho laughed before getting the gag placed back over his mouth, Felix holding both hands back. 

Shit. 

Minho couldn’t contain the laughter that emitted from his throat as Chan prodded him with the spiraled ornament, making tiny efforts to push it in. 

“He’s such a fucking weirdo. I’m sorry you almost married him,” Felix laughed, holding Minho’s hands tight as the ornament made its way inside of him, walls clenching against the slippery glass. Chan must have coated the ornament with something. Minho hadn’t seen anything. But it was slick. 

“I’m sorry too…” Chan kept shoving the ornament until his fingers were brushing against Minho’s hole, causing Minho to arch his back in pleasure. 

It wasn’t bad. 

“Fuck...it’s too small.”

“Shove it up further.”

“What?”

Felix let go of Minho’s arms a moment, the sound of something unsheathing causing Minho to blink in surprise, “use this.”

“You’re fucking kidding?”

“It’ll get it up there more.” Felix smirked, winking to Minho as Chan took the fucking fire poker. 

A fire poker?

Minho chuckled against the gag, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that rusty ass poker was about to go inside of him. He wished he’d at least cleaned it. 

“Are you...this could hurt him?”

“He’ll be fine, right Minho!” Felix chirped, lacing his fingers with Minho’s as the elder boldly nodded. 

Why was he nodding? 

He honestly didn’t want that inside of him. But part of him refused to let these assholes win. He’d make their efforts to hurt him go in vain. 

It was unpleasant, sure. Minho shuddered as the long tip pressed inside of him, pushing the glass ornament further inside of him, walls clenching desperately around. 

Did they intend on taking it out? Probably not. Minho might have to take an embarrassing trip to the hospital. 

Oh. 

“Oh shit…”

Oooh. 

“Whoops!” Felix laughed, releasing Minho’s hands, “now you really made a mess!”

“Oh shit…” Chan’s voice was panicked. 

None of that sounded good. No, none of it felt good. 

Minho’s walls clenching become a huge issue. Every time he tightened he could feel the sharp feeling grazing against him. 

Oh fuck. 

Minho pulled himself up some, the feeling down below causing him to panic as Felix tugged him back down, holding him firmly. 

It broke. 

“Oh my god, what do I do?” Chan seemed more panicked than entertained. Minho could feel the poker pull out of him and replace with soft fingers. Was Chan trying to get the pieces out? 

“Dude don’t do that!”

Minho clenched once more before eyes widening in shock. 

It hadn’t just broke a little. The fucking ornament had shattered inside of him. 

“Shit it’s too sharp…”

“Why didn’t we just fuck him?” Felix sighed, Chan getting up and reaching for his phone, “hey hey! Don’t do that! If you call we’ll go to fucking prison you psycho!”

Chan stopped, breaths jagged as he glanced down between Minho’s legs. 

“He’s bleeding really bad we—“

“Should leave.”

“He—“

“Maybe. Not our problem. You won’t tell anyone, right? You were playing with ornaments and one broke, right?”

Minho was panicking internally, but he fucking nodded anyways. For some reason this was all a game. He wasn’t registering just how bad this was. 

“Good boy.” Felix smacked his cheek hard. Asshole. 

“I can’t just—“ 

“You did it. You know if you call I’ll just tell them it was all you. I don’t mind helping Minho again.”

Minho arched his brows, the feeling of blood between his legs starting to get to him along with the anxiety. 

“I—again?”

“Yeah dumbass, remember the blind fold!” Felix snickered, Chan’s expression faltering into more pain than before. “Go before I tell someone what happened here.” He smirked, brushing fingertips along Minho’s face, “go on Chan! I got it.”

Chan just gave Minho a look, shaking his head, “he needs a—“

“Go. I’ll take him, shit. If you go they’ll know it was you. I’ll just take him in and explain how stupid he is sometimes. Nervous ass, go!” Felix laughed, helping Minho up against his chest, fingers brushing against his thigh. 

Oh. This position hurt more. 

But Chan listened, shakily exiting as Felix brushed fingers into Minho’s hair.

Part of Minho wanted to call for Chan. But the gag was—

As soon as Chan left, Felix slammed Minho down on his back, crawling over him, “thank god for that huh?”

Minho took a deep breath, watching Felix closely. 

“You know I’m not taking you to the hospital, right? Actually…”

Felix reached over, tearing another ornament from the tree which only caused more to smash to the ground, “kinda wanted to add to the mess. It doesn’t look bad enough.”

Minho shuddered. He would be fine if he got up and went to a hospital soon. He didn’t feel too much pain. It hurt but...it just stung. 

It just stung. 

“Maybe if I do this…” Felix shoved the ornament so fast Minho was screaming against the gag, throwing his head back in agony as the glass inside of him shifted. 

There was the pain. Oh. Yeah maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

“Ah, maybe I should do this too,” Felix took the poker, angling it to Minho’s hole, “I used to play pool a lot in high school. Ditched all the time. Catholic boys aren’t so innocent, but you know all about that, right?” Felix laughed, tapping the tip of the ornament that he’d lodged inside of Minho. 

He didn’t like this. Not one bit. Minho shouldn’t have laughed earlier. This wasn’t funny. It fucking hurt. 

“I was a…” fucking hell, “pro.”

Minho screamed against the gag, thrashing his hands at felix's face. The feeling of Felix smashing the second ornament was ten times worse than the first shattering. This wasn’t fun or entertaining anymore. He wanted Minho’s fucking blood. 

Suddenly Minho wasn’t laughing much anymore. He hurt. Really bad. Felix wasn’t teasing. Or joking. Felix was seriously going to get him killed. 

“Remember when you said six hearts would break…”

Minho’s eyes widened in terror at the large chunk of glass Felix had grabbed from under the tree, angling it directly over Minho’s chest. 

“Six...you were right. You really hurt me. You should have told me from the beginning there were four more men...keeping me in the dark—“

Minho whined out, body tensing uncontrollably and glass inside of him puncturing deep as Felix stabbed him in the chest. 

“You should have told me, Minho.”

Minho whimpered against the gag as Felix pulled the glass out, licking at the blood that dropped from the piece. Fucking disgusting. Felix was the one who needed help. Clearly. 

“I was going to kill you but...leaving you alone to die feels nicer. Also keeps me in the good graces of God.” Minho couldn’t help his tiny laugh at that. 

Fuck. He was crazy, wasn’t he?

Another stab to the chest and Minho was sobbing through tiny chuckles. As Felix held the blood coated sharp above Minho’s chest he couldn’t help but wish for death, though. Maybe it’d feel better than this. 

“I’ll just let you sit with this.” Felix opened Minho’s mouth, his teeth chattering against the tiny fingers before panic washed over him. Felix was fucking insane, crushing the glass in his fucking palm, shards falling directly down into Minho’s mouth. 

And there was nothing he could do. 

Felix winced before wiping his glass covered hand on Minho’s cheek, tiny shards sticking to his cheek. 

Minho wanted to spit it out so badly. 

“Ah, and so you can’t do shit with these…”

He tied Minho’s hands tight with his belt, the stinging sensation making Minho whimper and thrash. Though he kept his mouth as still as possible. The last thing he wanted was glass down his throat. He was using his tongue to keep that from happening. 

“Alright buddy. I’ll see you in the news!” Felix smirked, “I’ll come back tomorrow to clean up. Too lazy right now and it’s not like any of your boy toys are gonna come back, right?”

Minho closed his eyes tight, tears fogging any vision. 

But the door slammed shut. And as soon as it did Minho rolled over, not minding the glass that he’d rolled onto as he let his mouth open as wide as he could against the gag, glass slipping to the ground along with blood he didn’t want. His mouth stung. He stung everywhere. This could have been fun but wow did Felix take it too far. For someone Minho wasn’t concerned would hate him in the end, Felix sure did take this the hardest. 

But his thoughts were lost, Minho was shaking. He literally couldn’t do anything to pull the glass out. Felix had made sure of that. His ass stung and now so did his chest and mouth. He could fee shards cutting his cheeks and the inside of his ass. Fuck. He didn’t think he’d be in this position. He knew he’d fucked up but this was too much. Felix really wanted him dead. 

If Minho could flip over he would try to raise his legs and pull the belt off, but his ass was...and his breaths were jagged and he couldn’t scream. He couldn’t do anything but sit there in his thoughts. 

He didn’t deserve this. Right?

“Please…” he laughed, keeping his head raised as his hands tried their best to hold him up some.  
Why was he still laughing? This wasn’t that funny anymore. 

He hurt all over. He shouldn’t have let Chan go. That was stupid. This was all stupid. 

He was going to fucking die. 

No. 

No he wasn’t. 

The sound of the door. 

Chan? Jisung?

No...not them. 

Minho’s eyes were filled with tears now. He couldn’t see clearly but he could tell. He knew who it was. 

They came back for him. They’d help him.


	9. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warnings I’ve adjusted main tags adding small ones too.

Minho was shaking, blood filling his mouth and trickling from various parts of him. He felt nauseous and tired. His head was throbbing and the wounds to his chest stung. Felix really tried to kill him. Minho was dying. Slowly. 

But that click of the door and the figure rushing towards him was more than enough to have Minho’s heart racing in joy. 

Hyunjin. He was here. 

Minho felt a pull and he whined in pain as the gag was pulled from his mouth, belt untangled as his hands as the warmth of Hyunjin’s body against him soothed his every muscle. 

It didn’t stop him from coughing and spitting up blood. 

“Minho oh my god…” Hyunjin was shaking, Minho wrapped tight in his arms. 

And he just let him. He let Hyunjin kiss his hair and hold him. Because he was shaking. He was hurt. He needed to get to a hospital. 

“Hyunjin…”

Talking hurt his mouth. He could feel tiny shards in his mouth and he’d already gotten cuts in his cheeks. 

“I need a doctor...can we please go to a hospital?”

Hyunjin pressed more kisses to Minho’s hair, examining his hand, “what happened? Minho did someone hurt you?”

No shit. 

“Felix...Chan came back.” He left out Jisung for some reason. “They cut me up pretty bad and...Felix stabbed me. Hyunjin I need to go now…” Minho sputtered, looping his arms right around the younger man. 

He’d never shaken so much before. 

“You wanna go to the hospital?” Hyunjin asked, brushing his fingertips down Minho’s back comfortably, rocking him gently. 

Minho just nodded, shivering into Hyunjin. He was freezing. He was freezing so badly. 

He was totally dying. Glass in his ass and mouth, stab wounds to his chest. He wasn’t going to make it. No way. He had to go now. 

“What did they do?”

“Hyunjin please...I’m losing too much blood.” Minho whispered, body so fucking unbelievably tense. 

“What happened here?” Hyunjin whispered reaching down to graze his fingers along the blood at Minho’s thigh, “did they…”

“No they shoved fucking glass there. Please, hospital!” Minho whimpered, fingers tight in Hyunjin’s collar, “I need help…”

“You’re right…” Hyunjin began, laying Minho down, the fear of glass falling down his throat increasing, “you do need help.”

“Hyunjin please call—“

“No.”

Minho’s tears took over again, head rolling to the side painfully. He felt so weak. So cold. It was weird how his body was creating so badly to something that he wanted to laugh about. 

“Why would I…” 

Hyunjin’s belt clicked and Minho inhaled deeply. Hyunjin’s head was a mess. His own head was a mess. Fuck Hyunjin. 

“Spineless bitch….just fuck me already.”

Hyunjin’s belt dropped to the ground, the sound of him starting to whimper causing Minho to growl out. 

“God you’re so fucking pathetic…”

The glass was cutting his tongue. 

“You’re so fucking…”

“Minho...I’m so sorry I wasn’t the man you wanted.”

Minho rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I never gave you what you wanted.”

The feeling of sliding. The feeling of stretching and the feeling of glass digging into his walls stung. 

Hyunjin knew about the glass, right!?

Minho choked out, slicing his tongue across a sharp shard that had lodged into his cheek, “Hyunjin! There’s glass what the fuck are you—“ 

His mouth flooded with blood. He couldn’t speak properly. Not at this angle. 

“I’m so sorry I failed you...please don’t leave me.” 

As much pain as Minho was in, he couldn’t help but let out a manic laugh. 

Hyunjin was truly pathetic. 

This stupid tall bitch of a man was thrusting into him was in tears, clutching the carpet tight as he winced and whining at the obvious glass cutting into him. Stupid bitch. He was really fucking glass right now, cutting himself up. 

Minho thought it was hilarious. 

Fuck. He was going to die. 

“You’re so pathetic...you must have known I was always going to Ugh—“

Minho couldn’t even finish his sentence before throwing his head back, turning his head to cough and spit out shards from the ornament. It stung. But he couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Minho…”

Hyunjin. Fucking hyunjin. 

“We’re gonna die together?” Minho spat, reaching a hand to Hyunjins throat, pressing his index against the man's adam's apple, “stupid bitch…”

He was truly suffering. Despite the laughter and teasing, he’d never felt more pain. But the fear of death was subsiding. Hyunjin was broken. He’d destroyed him to the point there was no way Hyunjin would survive. Not with all that blood pooling around Minho’s thighs. 

So much blood. 

Minho felt light, slowly slipping into this uncomfortable haze of darkness as Hyunjin screamed out, shakily trying to inch himself out. He must’ve really gotten pierced, the man couldn’t even slide out of Minho. How were either still alive? 

Maybe Minho wasn't anymore. He could hear Hyunjins whines and see his tears and pained expressions. He could feel the glass and Hyunjins dick ramming into him. He could taste the blood flooding his mouth. But was he even alive anymore? 

He laughed again, blood sputtering from his lips as he faced Hyunjin, “hyunjin come kiss me one more time, you stupid little catholic boy.”

Hyunjin shakily complied, body weight heavy against Minho’s as he slipped his arms around his back, thrusts slowing as Hyunjin’s pathetic attempt at a kiss seemed to be the final blow. He was shaking, lips pressing against Minho’s for just a second before the taller man fell into him, lips dragging across Minho’s before settling against his jaw. 

Hyunjin must’ve lost blood a lot faster or something. He wasn’t breathing yet Minho could still see. Minh could still feel. Minho could hear the silence grow around him despite his stupid laughter filling the space. 

Ah. 

Minho was dying slow. Like, unnaturally slow. It was as if he was being punished. Minho’s brain clouded with all the thoughts of the boys he’d destroyed. Especially Hyunjin. Those weren’t the thoughts he wanted though, he wanted peace or something. But instead he saw those stupid bitches. 

He saw Seungmin briefly, a scowl and a shake of the head. Like none of this mattered to him. And he hated him. 

Chan was heavy. Chan was there in his stupid sweater laughing as Minho bled out, dimples on full display. And he hated him. 

Jisung was light. For some reason Minho felt bad about Jisung being there. But that stupid bitch didn’t stop anyone. And he hated him. 

Changbin was brief—but that may have been death settling in. Minho saw them playing games together, laughing as they destroyed the enemy teams fortress. And he hated—

Minho was losing track. 

Hyunjinnie. He was last. Did Minho love him? Had he ever seen Hyunjin as anything more than a toy?

Minho moved his hand to lay at the top of Hyunjins head. He was soft. Quiet. Hyunjin was so pretty and quiet and sweet and gentle. Hyunjin just wanted to take things slow. Hyunjin wanted to love Minho at his own pace, yet Minho hadn’t let him. 

Minho didn’t hate Hyunjin. 

He loved Hyunjin. 

What Minho really found distasteful and pungent wasn’t hyunjin. It wasn’t Jisung or Chan or Felix or Seungmin or changbin. It wasn’t any of them. He loved them. He didn’t hate them. Minho hated only one thing. 

Minho hated himself. 

——-

He hadn’t cared. Honestly? He didn’t give a shit. He just wished that he hadn’t had to watch a bunch of strangers get their hearts broken by a total fraud. 

Yeah. Seungmin knew Minho was a fraud. Maybe he didn’t know the extent, but he had seen Felix before. He’d seen Hyunjin before. Chan, too. Minho was an idiot to think Seungmin wouldn’t notice his disgusting game of meet n’ fuck. Seungmin wasn’t stupid. 

Well, maybe he had been. 

Seungmin didn’t mean to leave his phone. Seeing Minho would be awkward despite not having many feelings for him in the first place. Maybe Minho would just laugh and try to fuck him again. Minho was like that, after all. 

“Sweet chaos~” Seungmin whispered as he adjusted the volume on his shuffle, making his way to the apartment down the hall. Minho must’ve been feeling pretty horrible. 

“Minho I left my phone.” The man sighed as he tapped his fist against the door, creaking startling him. Minho didn’t lock up? 

Whatever. He guessed he could just grab his phone. 

Seungmin shook his head as he entered the dark room, noticing his phones red light across the room. The only real light. 

Maybe Minho wasn’t home. 

No. Seungmin took one whiff and he felt nausea build in his chest. It smelled rancid. Horrible and he couldn’t place what it was. 

Seungmin covered his nose with the collar of his shirt as he felt for the light, eyes widening as light filled the room. 

He could see it. 

Minho…

Seungmins mouth gaped open as he stared in horror at the scene. 

Hyunjin must have been so angry...there was so much blood. Everywhere there was blood. Blood had soaked around the bodies and there was glass and…

Seungmin vomited. He couldn’t handle the sight. Minho and his boyfriend were on the floor, soaked in blood, skin pale and unmoving. 

He couldn’t watch anymore. Seungmin grabbed his phone from the charger, backing into a wall as he dialed the police. 

What the fuck had he stumbled into? 

Seungmin should have never gotten involved with Lee Minho. God the guilt of leaving Minho was getting to him. If he’d stayed would Hyunjin have kill—god. It was obvious that Hyunjin had killed him. 

Seungmin shakily exited, standing outside the apartment door in his thoughts. 

Minho was dead. Clear as day. Murdered. Stabbed and...god Seungmin couldn’t even stomach his thoughts. He had no idea that what Minho did would have caused that much anguish. To the point of murder?

Seungmin stilled, the sight of officers in his view. 

He’d never felt sicker. Or more guilty. 

He should have checked on Minho the second he saw Felix dashing down the hall last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
